Christmas Countdown
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: A story for everyday until Christmas. Malec Fluff! (Now extended to a Winter Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Ohkay, so I was trying to think of a way to count down till christmas, and I decided to do a fanfiction countdown. I will be writing a christmas/winter themed Malec one shot for every day up until christmas, some of them will be really short, like today's and others will be longer. The following days till christmas will include: Ice skating, baking, shopping, singing, glitter (of course), and a lot more. And since I had this idea last night….the countdown will start on the 3rd instead of the 1st….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare**

~The Christmas Countdown~

22 Days

It was the beginning of December, and the christmas holidays were starting. As the weather grew colder, demons were becoming more rare, so the shadowhunters didn't have a lot to do. No hunting was having very different effects on people. The girls, Izzy and Clary, were even more hyper than usual and on the morning of December the 3rd, they were congregated in the livingroom, already planning their elaborate decorating. Jace, however, was skulking in the kitchen, slamming cabinet doors and grumbling about there being no demons to kill. Normally, Alec would agree with him. He loved hunting and hated not having anything to do, but this year was different. Not having a lot to do around the institution meant that he got to spend more time with his incredibly sparkly boyfriend.

When he reached Magnus's flat, he was expecting to see Magnus sprawled out on the couch watching christmas reruns of _Project Runway, What Not to Wear, _or _Glee _as usual. What he did _not _expect to see was an irate Magnus chasing around a fluffy red object, holding a santa hat and screaming at it at the top of his lungs. Alec stood in the doorway, staring and after a few seconds Magnus noticed him. Standing up, he straightened his shirt and smiled at the shadowhunter. "Alexander darling! I didn't know you were coming!"

"I...sent you a text and….Magnus what are you doing? Why is there a furry devil in your apartment?"

Magnus looked around, bewildered. "Fury….devil..? Oh! Thats just Chairman Meow dear." He suddenly frowned and looked down at his hand. "I was trying to put a santa hat on him, but he got away and knocked one of my potions over. It seems to have turned him red."

Alec sighed. When they first started dating, he had found these accidents rather nerve-wracking, and refused to drink anything out of Magnus's fridge. But now, after a year, these occurrences have become part of everyday life. "Why were you trying to put a santa hat on him?"  
Magnus looked stunned. "Why, because its _Christmas!"_

"No its not. It's the 3rd."

"Darling _everybody _knows that Christmas actually starts on the 1st!"

Alec sighed and walked over to his boyfriend, laying his coat on the couch. "Personally, I've never seen the big attraction. You give people gifts, they give you some, you pretend to like them then you move on."

Magnus gasped like Alec had just said the worst thing in the world. 'But…..but...but its Christmas! Everybody loves christmas!"

Alec shrugged. "Alexander Lightwood, it has now become my personal job to make you excited for christmas, and that starts with,...da da DA Christmas Countdown!" Magnus bowed as though he were presenting to an audience.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard of a christmas chain dear?" He asked, regarding the boy with an intrigued glare. (A/N: Intrigued glare: to glare intrigued at someone. Invented by AfterEverAfter and company.)

"Is that like….chains…..that are used to...chain things…..during christmas?" Alec asked. He was beginning to worry about his well being.

"No silly Nephilim. It's a way mundanes get ready for christmas! They tore off one chain for each day until christmas! Grab your coat darling! We're headed to the stores! For Christmas! And Aslan!"

"_What?"_ Alec cried as he was dragged from the flat.

"Its from the Chronicles of narnia, another mundane thing I find quite interesting." Magnus called over his shoulder.

3 hours, 5 stores, 2 tubs of glitter, and an extremely irate salesman later, Magnus and Alec arrived back at the flat and positioned on the floor, with copious amounts of christmas-y paper and other supplies. The floor around Alec was very neatly organized, a pair of scissors, a bottle of glue and a stack of paper lay next to him as he carefully cut and lined up the rings. The floor around Magnus was another story. Glitter was everywhere and sequence had been flung about. Approximately 3 pairs of scissors and 5 bottles of glue lay near a tower pile of glitter paper. And there the two stayed, for an hour busily working on their chains. Alec finished first, and he was about to get up to hang his, when he felt a slight tickling sensation on the bottom of his foot. "Magnus!" he cried, jumping up and stumbling away.

Magnus looked up at him, innocently, a bottle of magenta glitter glue in his hand. He had actually finished his chain earlier, and had gotten bored watching Alec and decided to glitterfy his foot. "Yes dear?"

"Were you just putting glitter on me?"

"Oh course not darling! But what a splendiferous idea…."

"No!" Alec yelped, leaping over the couch to put distance between them. "We have been _over _this. You can use as much glitter as you want, but not on _me." _

"But Alexander, you would look so fabulous with it! Pleeeeeeaaaseee?"

"No!"

Magnus pouted, then suddenly leaped up and launched himself at Alec, glitter glue in hand. Alec jumped and attempted to race around the couch to the kitchen, but Magnus caught him and pinned him down. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus stopped Alec from squirming and lowered his hand. The magenta glitter poured out as he squeezed the tube, tracing it over Alec's extremely angry face. When he was satisfied with his glitterafying job, he sat back and snapped his fingers, allowing the young shadowhunter to move again. As soon as he could move, Alec leaped up and raced to the bathroom to examine the damage. As he stared in horror at his reflection, Magnus appeared around the corner. "Do you like it, dear?"

"Like it? _Like it?!_ MAGNUS MY FACE IS _PURPLE!" AND GLITTERY!" _He shouted, whirling around to face his boyfriend.

"Exactly Alec, I think it looks ravishing."

Alec crossed his arms and glared at him. "You think I need glitter to make me look good?" he asked quietly.

Magnus blinked, then suddenly attacked him in a hug, burying his face in Alec's shoulder. Then he pulled away and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Of course not love, I just thought you would look very festive." He murmured, peppering Alec with kisses.

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you to Alexander."

"Alec." He corrected.

"Darling."

The sun had already sunk below the New York horizon by the time Alec got back into the Institution. There were no lights on when he walked in the door, so he walked towards his room as quietly as he could. Suddenly a light flicked on and there stood Jace and Izzy, arms crossed looking very serious. "Where on _earth _were you?" Izzy asked.

"And more importantly," Jace said with a smirk, "Why do you have glitter in your hair?"

**YAY! Thus ends the first day of Christmas. If you have any suggestions or special requests for any of the days, please leave them in the comments/reviews/whatever you want to call it and I will do it...Sorry for the poor quality of this one-shot. I literally wrote it between classes. Tomorrows will be short to because Wednesdays and Tuesdays are my busy days. Please Review and I hope you enjoy this daily dose of Malec. (Because who doesn't need a daily dose of Malec?) Also special thanks to Deviant97 for being my first fan...thing...follow….idek….but THANKS YOU'RE COOL! Kbye. **


	2. A Christmas Waltz

December 4th

A Christmas Waltz

In which a the waltz is danced and the King of Latvia's lamp is broken.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare

On the fourth of December, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood were getting ready to go to Idris for an international conference for the Clave. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, the conference extended past christmas, and Maryse and Robert would not be back until after the new year. This left Alec, Izzy, Jace and Max on their own for christmas. At the moment, the four shadowhunters were sitting in the living room of the Institute with Clary and Simon. Izzy was sitting with Simon, showing him different runes and what they did and Clary and Jace were off in the corner discussing something serious. Alec winced as he watched Jace reach out and place a hand on Clary. Not wanting to watch the two any longer, he looked around for Max and saw him sitting on the couch, completely immersed in a manga. "Hey Max," Alec said, walking over and sitting down next to him.

The boy didn't look up. "Hm?"

"Do you want to go do something? We could go to the training room and I could show you how to use some off the weapons in there." He suggested.

Max shook his head and shifted into a more closed position. It was obvious he didn't want to be bothered. Alec sighed and his eyes swept the room again. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations, nobody was even paying the slightest bit of attention to him. Sighing again, he stood up. "I'm going to the library."

Nobody even looked up. Grumbling, he turned and stomped out of the institution, grabbing his coat on the way. After about an hour of wandering the streets of New York, Alec found himself standing outside a certain warlock's flat. The lights inside were on, but there was no movement from inside. After debating with himself for some time, Alec stepped up to the door cautiously and knocked. There was no answer. After a minute, Alec knocked again. Thats when he noticed a note taped on the door written in pink pen.

This very magnificent Warlock has gone away for the christmas holiday. Please do not disturb him. ~Magnus Bane

Alec frowned. Magnus hadn't said anything about going out of town. Then again they weren't technically dating. He was about to turn away, when he noticed something written in blue squeezed into the bottom left hand corner:

unless your name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Then you can come in…..someone has to feed Chairman.

Right. So he was supposed to feed the cat. Alec tried not to feel hurt as he pulled the spare key out from it's hiding place and unlocked the door. If Magnus had wanted him to feed Chairman Meow, why hadn't he thought to tell Alec himself, or at least call him to tell him he would be going away. As the door flew open, Alec stepped inside and his jaw dropped. A red and green disco ball hung from the ceiling, and christmas music blared from the radio. There, in the middle of the flat, stood Magnus, with red and green sparkly streaks in his hair dancing around in a circle and waving a feather duster. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a ridiculous sweater that looked like it was literally made out of red and green glitter. "Um…..?"

Magnus whipped around and jumped. "Alec….what..? ….What are you doing here?"  
"I got bored at the institution, and decided to come visit you...but….clearly...you're...occupied."

Magnus blinked at him, at a loss for words. Which was extremely uncharacteristic of him. "I was simply getting into the holiday spirit by dancing. To christmas music…."

Alec rolled his eyes. "What were you listening to anyways?" he asked, walking over and sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Old christmas records from my favorite centuries."

Alec winced as he said that, but ignored it as Magnus continued. "19th century. Now that was a great time period. One of my favorites…"

Alec sighed and flopped back onto the couch as the warlock launched into a long reminiscing and began listening to the music. Suddenly he sat bolt upright. "Hey, I recognize this song."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, causing Alec to blush. "When we, Izzy, Jace and I, were kids, our parents made us take dancing lessons. We had to learn the waltz. This one's called...The Christmas Waltz..or something like that."

Magnus snorted. "Oh how original."

"Hey, its your music."

"My music is magnificent as in Magnificent Magnus."

Suddenly, Magnus looked over at Alec and grinned evil.

"What….? No! No. Absolutely no."

"Aww come one. Please!"

"No Magnus I am not dancing with you. I don't dance." He said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you do. You said so yourself."

"That was when I was little, and I had to because my parents made us. Besides I only went because of Ja-….Jane. Jane our instructor. She was really nice." He said flushing bright red and looking down guiltily.

Magnus crossed his arms. "Right, so you'll dance with Jane but not with me?"

"Magnuuuss...Thats not what I meant...I …..fine. Alright."

"Yay!" Magnus jumped up immediately, smiling again, and bounded towards Alec, the suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"Well….I don't know how."

"What? You don't know how to what?"  
"To dance….well...to dance a waltz."

"Magnus. You're 800 years old and can't dance a waltz?"

He frowned. "Don't judge! Will you teach me?"

"Fine. Come here." Alec motioned and Magnus moved over to stand right in front of him.

"Well….You're taller so…..well….I guess I'll dance the girls part…." Alec mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that dear?" Magnus teased.

"Shut up or I'm not teaching you."

"I'm sorry love, I'm sure you'll make a very handsome woman."

Alec sighed again. This was going to take a while. "Right, so, you put your arms round my waist like this." He began, maneuvering Magnus's arm to his waist and placing his own on the taller man's shoulder. "And take my other one like this."

Magnus nodded. "Right.."

"Now, you're supposed to lead..so you move your feet like this.." Slowly, they began to move.

Alec winced as Magnus tread on his feet, but after a little bit he began to get the hang of it. Suddenly, Alec felt something wet tickling the back of his neck and he looked up. Snow was falling from the ceiling in light fluffy white flakes. He looked over at magnus, who was grinning and rolled his eyes, leaning in closer. Magnus tightened his hold on Alec's waist, pulling him almost flat against his chest. Alec shivered as his lips brushed over his cheek. He looked up into the green cat eyes and moved his arms around the warlocks neck, brushing their lips together. Magnus move his other arm around Alec's waist as he deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a minutes, pressed against each other with their arms wrapped tightly around the other one and snow falling lightly from the ceiling. "Am I a better partner than Jane?" Magnus whispered softly in his ear.

Alec pulled back and little and rested his forehead against his boyfriends. "Much." Suddenly he gasped as his foot pressed down on something soft and squishy and he was pitched forward. Magnus, unprepared for the sudden weight stumbled, trying to catch them against the wall but to no success. The two went tumbling backwards and crashed into a side table, taking the ornate lamp that was on it down with them. Magnus's head whacked the hard wood floor and Alec fell ontop of him, barely catching himself with his hands. "Owww…" He groaned, rolling off Magnus and onto the floor.

"You think you're in pain? I just had a fully grown shadowhunter fall on top of me." Magnus said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. (Some of the glitter had come off)

"Hey!"

Magnus laughed and kissed him. "Did I mention he was an extremely sexy shadowhunter?"  
Alec rolled his eyes and looked about. "So...your lamp. It kinda broke."

"Very astute of you my dear."

"But it did! Its shattered! Theres no way we can fix it unless…?"  
Magnus shook his head. "I don't want to waste my energy. I need it for dancing." he said, smirking. "Its a shame though. That lamp belonged to the King of Latvia...I got it in the 19th century. Great century by the way did I mention that? Of course...he doesn't know that."

Alec sat for a minute in silence, then asked "Magnus. Did I just slip on a cat while dancing and fall onto a table, breaking a lamp that you stole from the King of Latvia 200 years ago?"

**Yay! Its over...I'm sorry it was so eh. Today was really busy and I didn't have a lot of time to write this...i know I know thats what I said yesterday but seriously its true. Tomorrow's will be much better. Please follow/favorite/review/comment/vote/whatever and ya…..any suggestions leave them in the comments...21 days till christmas!**


	3. Christmas Tree

December 5th: Christmas Trees!

The sun burned Alec's retna's like a flaming pineapple burns pixies….except...you know….not. He had gotten home last night from hunting at about 3am and had fallen straight to sleep, planning to stay that way until at least 10. But judging by the light coming from the window, which someone had flung open, it was about 6 or 7am. Just then, Alec realized he was alone in bed; the person who ordinarily slept to his left was gone. Suddenly there was a noise behind him, and someone tackled him yelling "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!"

Alec groaned, trying to sit up. "Magnus, It's 6am!"

"6:25am." He corrected.

"Same thing." Alec said, finally managing to untangle himself from his boyfriend and the sheets and stand up. "You better have a good reason for this."

Magnus gasped with a look of mock offense on his face. "Darling, I always have a good reason for things. And besides, all the best christmas trees are gone by noon!"

About an hour later, Alec found himself standing out in the middle of a snowy field, surrounded by pine trees and freezing his ass off. "Magnus, can you please explain to me why we couldn't just buy a christmas tree from somewhere that wasn't the middle of nowhere?"

"Because dear," Magnus replied, now examining a fir tree, "Its all part of christmas! Buying christmas trees, decorating the flat, making out by the fire."

"What?"

Magnus sighed. "Its from a poem Alec." (A/n: True story, we're reading it in speech.)

"Well, why can't you just pick a tree, snap it home, then we can leave and I can defrost my fingers and toes."

Magnus reached out and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him close. "Alexander, didn't anyone ever teach you the art of picking out a christmas tree?"  
"We never got a real christmas tree at the institution. Mum was allergic and said they made too much of a mess to be bothered with." He said, pressing his face against Magnus's coat (Which was quite warm).

This earned a disapproving tut from the warlock. "You deprived child. Well, first you have to make sure its big enough to look like a christmas tree." He said, letting go of Alec and moving on down the row of christmas trees. "But they can't be too big, otherwise you can't fit the star on top."

Alec nodded, following. "And it has to be the right kind. Some types of trees shed a lot and get needles all over the floor, which your cat then eats and throws up all over your new clothes." Magnus continued.

The two went on like this for another hour and a half, Magnus moving from tree to tree, dismissing it for some reason or another, and Alec following shivering in his wake. Suddenly Magnus let out a gasp and stopped, causing Alec to run right into him. "What? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Its...perfect!" Magnus breathed, gazing at the tree in a state of amazement.

Alec peered over his shoulder, regarding the tree. It wasn't a very noticeable tree. It was average height and had a few dead spots along the trunk. "Its not that great." He stated flatly.

"Not that great? Alexander Gideon Lightwood this tree is like...like...all the snow turned to glitter and the president changed the flag to a sparkly rainbow!" and with that he snapped his finger and the tree vanished.

"Right…" Alec said after a moment. "We got the perfect tree, now can we go home? I'm frozen from the waist down."

Magnus rolled his eyes and took his hand as they walked back towards the car. (One which Magnus insists he did pay for.) "I told you to wear something warmer love."

"Well, I'm sorry but I wasn't thinking straight after only 3 hours of sleep!"

After christmas tree hunting, the pair went to visit Jace and Clary and their new baby for the rest of the day. When they got home, the christmas tree was positioned perfectly in the flat, along with about 10 boxes of decorations. "Now for the best part!" Magnus said, throwing his coat down and bounding over to the boxes, dragging Alec. "Decorating!"

Alec groaned again, he was tired out from having to entertain the baby all day, and had barely slept at all. "Come on Magnus, can't we just go to bed? I'm tired."

"You really are whinney today aren't you." Magnus observed.

"Well you would be to if someone woke you up after only 3 hours of sleep! At the crack of dawn!"

Magnus laughed evilly. "I thought you liked getting up early love." He teased, wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter and kissing his neck.

"Not when I get home at 3." Alec mumbled, leaning back into his boyfriend.

"Tomorrow, I promise we can sleep in as late as you want." Magnus replied with a chuckle. (A/:n: Chuckle? Is that the right word to use? idk...laugh? Chuckle makes me think of jello….like...chucking jello...Magnus replied by chucking jello at Alec.)

"But right now, we have to decorate the christmas tree!"

"Nooo...sleep." alec moaned, hiding his face in Magnus's neck and wrapping his arms around him.

"No...Alexander darling let go….Alec….? Alec?"

Alec mumbled something incoherent. "Come on darling, we have to decorate." Magnus said gently, pulling away from Alec and slipped his hand under his chin, bringing the shadow hunter's face up to his.

Alec blinked at him sleepily. "Finne." He huffed, pulling away.

"Yay! You start getting ornaments, I'll get the lights! What color do you think they should be this year...red? pink? blue? Oh! Rainbow ones that blink or oh!..." Magnus's launched into a long description of all the possible colors of christmas lights they could have as Alec stumbled over to the boxes and began opening them.

After about two hours, it was completely dark outside and the christmas tree was finished. "Ready?" Magnus asked, as though lighting it was a big production he had been waiting for all month.

Alec nodded, wanting to sleep. Magnus snapped his fingers and immediately the flat was light with dazzling light. Red, green, yellow, blue, orange and purple christmas lights twinkled on the tree, illuminating the many ornaments hung there which Magnus had collected over the 800 some years. Magnus clapped his hands, looking like it was already christmas. "Isn't it fabulous?!"

Alec yawned and nodded. He had to agree, the tree did look nice. Magnus had been right, it was perfect. "I'm going to go get the camera!" He said, excitedly as he raced towards the bedroom.

Alec yawned again and rubbed his eyes, moving over to sit on the couch. It was late, almost 11. Alec sighed and leaned back against the cushions, smiling. It had been almost year since he and Magnus had moved in together, and this was going to be their first christmas together. This year they would both be there on christmas morning. Alec smiled again at that. Christmas morning. no more waiting until after lunch to try and sneak over to Magnus's, no more disapproving looks from his parents, and most importantly, no more of Izzy's cooking. As he sat there, Alec's thoughts began to get less and less coherent as he began to fall asleep.

"Got it-" Magnus broke off as he entered the living room and spotted Alec asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked over, snapping a picture. Alec looked adorable when he slept, not that Magnus often watched him sleep….this wasn't twilight. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, Magnus slipped his arms under Alec and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom. Still being careful, he placed the camera down gently, undressed and got into bed on his side. As he flicked off the light and laid down, Magnus felt Alec's arms around him as the boy rolled over and mumbled something. Magnus smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good night love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Awwwz malec fluff! Ohkay so I actually got this done before schools over….wow wasn't expecting that. I'll probably post it after school though cause I have to leav soon….thanks to everyone who follows/favorites/reviews/votes/comments on this, you guys are awesome! Kbai!


	4. Two Truths One Lieand Some Mistletoe

**December 6th: Two Truths one lie...and some mistletoe. **

**Okay, so as lovleydarkness pointed out to me, the one shots have been jumping around in time, so from now on I'll put when the events take place at the beginning. The first one was Around the end of City of Ash/beginning of COG. The second one was right after they started dating, and the third one was after the entire series. This one takes place like….either near the end of the series or after it…..Also Alec works in a coffee shop….because he can. idk I just see him working in a coffee shop for some reason…...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

The door of the coffee shop jingled as it opened and a group of people came hurriedly in. "By the Angel its freaking cold out there!" Jace said as he shrugged off his coat and plopped down into a chair.

"Well its about to snow like Jesus's dandruff." Simon snapped, removing a thick winter coat and numerous scarves.

Earlier in the morning, Jace had made fun of him for wearing so much clothing, and he was rather pissed at the blond boy at the moment. "Lets just get our coffee, Alec and go." Izzy grumbled. "Where is he anyways?" She asked, craning her neck to find her brother.

There weren't very many people in the coffee shop. A couple here and there, and a small group of college kids studying in the corner. It looked as though the shop was going through a lull, so Alec would probably be in the back. "Over there." Clary said suddenly, pointing towards the counter.

The other three looked where she had pointed, and saw Alec, and he wasn't alone. On the stool in front of him sat a very sparkly warlock, with his fingers looped through Alec's belt loops. Alec had his hands on his shoulders and was leaning in towards him, saying something. Magnus laughed and then noticed the four. "Who invited him?" Jace whined.

Clary smacked his arm. "He's Alec's boyfriend, he doesn't need an invitation to come visit him. And be nice, because Magnus is magnificent."

Jace rolled his eyes just as Alec walked up to the table, Magnus in tow. 'Hey guys, are you ready to go or do you guys want to get coffee, then go?"

"C-"

"We'll just go." Izzy said, cutting Jace off.

He glared at her. "You can get coffee later." she hissed.

"Right…" Alec trailed off, glancing between them. The he shrugged and walked out with Magnus, the others following.

4 hours later.

"Jace you idiot!" Izzy shrieked slapping her brother.

"What?! It wasn't my fault! Simon was the one who lost it!"

"No I wasn't! I gave it to you!"

'Well somebody lost it!" Clary snapped, looking extremely pissy.

"Is Alec still inside?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen him until about an hour after we got back."

"Well, is he in his room?"

"Who do you think I am!? The all knowing geni?" Jace yelled back.

"A geni ya. You're as annoying as one. But all knowing? Ha! As if!"

"Shut up rat face! Unless you want a bullet through your head!"

"Well with your aim I wouldn't be surprised if you shot the house instead!"

"You!-'"

"Boys! Both of you shut up!" Clary yelled, stamping your foot.

Both of them looked at her guiltily. "Why don't we just call Alec?' Izzy suggested.

They stared at her. "That's brilliant Iz." Simon said, wrapping his arms around her.

Jace snorted and muttered something that sounded like "Kiss ass."

Izzy ignored this and dialed Alec's numbered. "Its ringing." she said, and taped the speakerphone button.

"Hello?"

"Alec! Somebody lost the key to the Institution and managed to get us locked out, can you come down and let us in?"

"Come down? What?."

"Darling can you hand me that book?"  
"What was that?" Izzy asked, surprised.

"What was what?"

"Alec dear who are you talking to?"

"That!" Izzy exclaimed. "That person...where are you?"

"I'm...at Magnus's.."  
"Since when!?"

"I told you! I've been here for hours!"

"Whats going on?" Magnus's voice asked from the background.

"Izzy and Jace locked themselves and the others out of the institution."

Izzy distinctly heard Magnus laughing. "Well...Jace is blond..'"

'Hey!"

"Sh!" Clary elbowed Jace in the ribs.

"They can stay here until Maryse and Robert get back."

"Magnus says you can stay here until Mom and Dad get back."

"Yes! Thank you big brother! See you in a bit." Izzy hung up.

"We're staying at Magnus's until Mom and Dad come home, or somebody finds the key."

"What?! I don't want to stay at the warlock's! Its so….glittery and...and…" Jace trailed off and shuddered, as though the thought of glitter terrified him more than an army of ducks.

About 20 minutes later, the four were at Magnus's, sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"So….uhh...what'dya guys want to do?" Simon asked.

"Well, I know what I was planning on doing. But unfortunately, since most of it onvolves kissing and forcing my amazingly hot boyfriend to watch the glee christmas specials….I don't think any of you would be up for it."

'Ugh no!" Jace groaned.

"What? You were going to make me watch glee?!" Alec said, looking up from his book.

"And kissing! You can't forget about the kissing!"

"Yes. Yes we can."

"Shut up Jace!" Izzy and Clary yelled, simultaneously.

"I know!" Izzy shouted suddenly, jumping up. "We can play two truths, one lie."

"Ooooh I love that game!" Magnus exlaimed, clapping his hands.

"What?" Jace, Simon, Clary and Alec all asked with similar looks of confusion on their faces.

Izzy and Magnus sighed. "Its where you take turns telling three things about yourself...two of them are true..and ones a lie. And everybody has to guess which ones the lie."

"Sure why not, we have nothing else to do." Jace said.

"You have nothing else to do." Magnus mumbled under his breath as he positioned himself on the floor.

"Magnus, stop being a whiney kid just because you don't get to make out with Alec." Izzy

"Yeah, you're being like Hope Esthiem."

Everyone stared at Simon. He sighed. "Its from a video game."

"So anyways...are we going to do this?" Izzy asked.

Everyone nodded and got in a circle. "Magnus can go first, since hes the oldest."

"And looking good."

"What?" Clary said.

Magnus sighed. "Nevermind. Anyways….right three things….hmm… Right. I once met the queen of England, and she was not amused, I once bought 60 dollars worth of corn...and also...I was once at a party at Coco Chanel's house and threw up all over a 500,000 dollar couch. Which ones the lie?"

"Who's Coco Chanel?" Simon asked.

"The first one. You never met the queen of England." Izzy said, ignoring her boyfriend.

"The Coco Chanel one." Clary answered after a bit.

"I agree with Clary." Jace said, raising his hand.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "What?!" jace asked defensively.

"Nothing. Alec?"

"Hm? What?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Which one is the lie?"

"Oh. The corn one." He said without hesitation.

Izzy raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "Okay, which one was a lie?"

"The corn one." Magnus said, grinning evilly.

'What?! You seriously threw up on Coco Chanel's couch?" Clary yelled.

"MAGNUS WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND?!"

'Funny story actually, so I was in London, right and-"

'Alright, Izzy's turn." Alec interjected.

"Aww. but I didn't get to tell my story!" Magnus whined.

"Magnus, it will take you all night to tell it. And in the end it'll probably be something like you bedazzled her corgey."

He frowned but let it slide. "Fine. Izzy's turn."

"Right, okay...soooo...um...Once when I was five I set fire to a kleenex at school, then threw it in a trash can, which melted because it was plastic, and blamed it on another kid. (A/N: Based on a true story), Last New Year I got so drunk on vodka I ran down the street carrying a disco ball and shouting "All bow to the jello gods! All hail the Jello gods! They will bite of your toes and feed them to the demon roses!" and...umm….I've never..held a baby."

"The fire one." Simon said, confidently.

"The fire one."

"The fire one."

"The fire one."

"The New Years one, obviously. You're underage." Alec stated, blandly.

Magnus and Izzy excahnged a look behind his back. "You're all wrong. I've never held a baby."

"What?!" Simon shrieked, jumping away from her.

Jace laughed. "You pyro."

"I can't believe you yelled "Bow to the jello gods." Clary mumbled, slapping her hand to her face.

"WHAT?! Isabelle Sophie Lightwood! You drank alcohol!" Alec yelled.

Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Alec, I'm 18."

"Incase you haven't noticed, the drinking age is 21!"

"Baby shes fine, and she won't do it again, right Izzy?" Magnus said, leaning over to calm his boyfriend down.

She nodded, and they exchanged another look. "Alecs turn!" Jace said suddenly.

"Ugh fine." He huffed, still looking severly upset. "Um…I've never been on an airplane...I've never been kissed under mistletoe, and I once dropped my teddy bear in an aligator pond at the zoo when I was a kid."

"Raise your hand if you think its the airplane." Jace said.

Everyone raised their hand. "Really Alec, you couldn't have been more creative?" Izzy snorted.

"Well not everybody breaks the law."

'I didn't-"

"Guess I think we're all missing the point here." Magnus said, cutting her off. "When did Alec drop his teddy bear in an aligator pond?!"

"Hey I remember that, I'm sure Flubsy is in a better place." Jace said, patting Alec on the back sympatheticlly.

Magnus snorted with laughter. "It was called Flubsy?"

"Yes!" Alec said, flustered.

"I'm sorry" Magnus gasped. "Thats just so..so...adorable! Knowing you I'd have thought it would be something like...Isaac Newton..or Sherlock Holmes..but.. Flubsy."

"I was seven!" Alec defended.

Just then Clary lost it and decended into an outbreak of giggles. "Flubsy?"

"Ugh! I'm going to get a book." He announced, annoyed as he stalked out of the room and into Magnus's bedroom.

As he closed the door, he walked over and sat down on the bed and sighed. Just then, the door opened and Magnus slipped in. He walked over to Alec and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "You're not mad are you dear?"

Alec smiled. "No, just tired."

Magnus smiled and swung his legs up on the bed, pulling Alec down with him. Alec layed down to and rested his head against Magnus's chest. They lay there like that for a bit, until, "Have you really never been kissed under mistletoe?"

Alec looked up. "I..What?"

"You said you'd never been kissed under mistletoe, but the lie was that you'd never been on an airplane. So you've really never been kissed under mistletoe?"

Alec blushed and looked down. "Well...I..no. I haven't." He whispered.

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a green plant spread from the ceiling above them. Magnus sat up, and slipped his hand under Alec's chin and brought their faces close together, smiling. Alec inhaled as their lips met, and he moved closer to Magnus. After a moment, Magnus pulled back, smirking. "Looks like I did get to make out with you after all." He whispered in Alec's ear.

He blushed. "Shut up."

Magnus laughed softly and pulled Alec back into the kiss, completely forgetting about the others, they could fend for themselves for an hour or two.

**Woot, it's done. I put more of the others in this one...sorry if you like it just Malec. Most of these one shots will be just Malec, but I decided to put a bit of the others in one. Sorry if my portrayal of them wasn't that accurate,...Im not used to writing for them xD. Hope you enjoyed it, please review/follow/favorite/vote/comment….bye!**

**Also I didn't spell check this...as you can tell...sorry...**


	5. Midnight's Kiss

December 7th: Midnight

okay, so this one shot is based off of a thing from a college in the town next to mine. On the campus, theres a clock tower, and the ''legend'' goes that a student doesn't become an official student until he or she is kissed under the clock tower at the stroke of midnight. I just thought it was a really cute idea, and also sorry that this is so short I had a terrible day today and almost had a mental breakdown twice and really didn't feel like writing, but I'm hoping malec will make me feel better. This one shot takes place….like….COFA….?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare

Alec lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Outside he could hear carollers singing, and could see christmas lights blinking. Downstairs he could hear the rumble of voices as the institution christmas party began reaching its peak, and he could smell the food that Maryse had had delivered for it. He rolled over and bit his lip, trying to keep the tears that had been welling in his eyes from pouring out. Everything had started earlier in the morning when he had woken up and walked downstairs. Maryse had been in the living room, instructing a group of men on where to hang a large wreath. "Hey mom, what's going on tonight?"  
"Its- No! Not there!" She yelled, suddenly running towards the men.

"It's the institution christmas party." Izzy said, yawning.

"I thought we weren't having it this year…..after...you know...everything thats happened…."

"Well mom decided it was the best way to lift everyone's spirits. Really, she just didn't want to be shown up by the Aflers."

Alec sighed. The Aflers were a group of shadowhunters who had just moved here from Georgia and everybody worshipped them, everyone except Alec's parents who apparently were these peoples arch nemesis's.

"Honestly, mundanes can be so dense sometimes." Maryse muttered as she walked back over to her children.

"Hey Mom!" Izzy said suddenly, looking as though she had just gotten a brilliant idea. "Can Simon and Clary come?"

Her mom blinker. "Well….of course Clary's going to be here….but Simon...I don't know…"

"Please Mom!" Izzy begged.

Their mother sighed. "Alright, fine, he can come."

"Yes!" Izzy did a victory dance.

"Can Magnus come?" Alec asked.

Maryse looked up. "Oh...Alec honey…..I don't know if thats such a good idea….you know….him being a downworlder and all."

"But Simon's a vampire. So hes a downworlder too…"

His mom winced. "Yes...but….but….Magnus is a very important downworlder...besides...I'm sure he has other plans for tonight."

"Probably not, most of his clients are gone for the holidays."

"Yes well….our guest list is full…"

'But you just added Simon."

His mother sighed again. "Alec we are not discussing this right now."

"But-"

"Drop it." She said, turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

"Hey Alec!" Izzy called just then, from her perch behind the sofa.

"Ya?"

"Can you come help us decorate?!" She shouted as she struggled with trying to string the tinsel.

He sighed. "Ya, coming right over."

The next 11 hours was spent decorating, eating, training and more decorating. Finally, it was 9pm and Maryse was putting the final touches on the living room. Everything looked great, the lights were twinkling and there were four christmas trees in each corner, the buffet table was set off to one side with a dance floor in the middle, which looked like it was literally made of glass. The sight was enough to make anybody breathless, but Alec was still in a bad mood when he entered the room. Simon, Clary and her mom had already arrived with Luke and were standing around with Izzy and Jace, exclaiming about the beautiful decorations. Jace had his arms wrapped around Clary, Izzy and Simon were locked in a passionate embrace, and Luke and Clary's mom were holding hands and admiring the room. Alec stood near the back of the room, wishing Magnus was there. "Why don't you go join the party, Alec?" Robert said, suddenly appearing behind him.

He jumped. "Dad, umm….."

His father looked at him. "Your mother told me about your disagreement earlier."

Alec frowned. "Alec, you know we can't invite downworlder's to a shadowhunter party."

Alec crossed his arms. He was now starting to get seriously pissed. "Simon and Luke are here."

His father looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, but Simon's Clary's friend, and hes dating Izzy….and...Luke...hes...like Clary's adopted father...plus he's helped us in numerous situations."

That did it. "Magnus is dating me. Hes helped us in numerous situations, he saved my life!" He practically shouted at his dad.

A few heads swiveled in their direction and Robert grabbed Alec by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "Look, Alec, if you can't behave yourself, you won't be able to go to the party. Magnus is not coming and that is the final decision."

"Behave myself? So its a crime to want to be with your boyfriend?"

Robert winced at the last statement. "Thats it. This is my house and I will not have my authority questioned. Go to your room."

"What? I'm 18! You can't send me to my room!"

"As long as you live here I can! Now go!"

Alec glared at him and stormed out of the room. Now, and hour later, he found himself lying on his bed, listening to the party going on downstairs, and trying not to feel sorry for himself. It could be a lot worse. He thought. Suddenly there was bang as something smacked into his window and he jumped up, running over to it. As he unlatched it, and swung it open, Alec saw that the thing that had hit his window was a snowy owl, with a note tied to its leg and a single blue rose. Carefully, he picked up the bird and moved it over to his bed. It seemed fine, so he untied the flower and note and began to read it.

_ To: Alexander Gideon Lightwood_

_ Alec,_

_ Please go to the corner of 42nd and 1st. Don't ask why. Just do it._

_ ~Love,_

_ Magnus_

_ ps. I love you_

Alec smiled and reread the note. It was written in green ink, with traces of glitter on the paper, which smelled faintly of sandalwood. Alec stood up and placed the note and flower beside his bed, then got his coat and scarf. Quietly, he tiptoed over to the window and gently unlatched it. Alec had never been one to sneak out, that had always been Jace and Izzy, but recently, he had begun sneaking out more to see Magnus to avoid his parents disapproving looks when he told them where he was going. In only a few months, he had mastered the art of sneaking out his bedroom window and within a few minutes he was safely on the ground and was heading towards 42nd street. It took about 10 minutes to get there, and when he did, he stopped and looked around. Nobody was there, which was odd but it was freezing outside, no doubt everyone was inside enjoying the holiday seasons. Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. He was wearing a dirt covered apron and had flower clippings on him, so Alec assumed he was from the flower shop to his left. "Hey, you Alec?"

Alec nodded and the man reached in his pocket. "I was told to give you this."

He offered Alec a roll of paper. He took it. "Thanks."

The man shrugged, "No problem, be safe kid." Then he walked back into his shop.

Alec sat down in the corner as he unfurled the note and read it.

_ If tomorrow my life were finished,_

_With many fun things left to do,_

_It wouldn't matter at all,_

_Because, my love, I had you._

_Go to the library._

_ ~Magnus_

_ps. I love you_

Alec bit his lip, smiling more than he had all week. Hurriedly, he rolled the note up and placed it in his pocket, leaping up. The library was only a short distance from 42nd, and it took him even less time than usual because he was rushing. He desperately wanted to see Magnus. When he reached the library he looked around for Magnus, but saw no sign of him. A little disgruntled, he pulled the note out again and read through it. He was about to put it back when he noticed something scrawled on the back.

_ Dear Alec, you're the _light_ of my life._

Alec blinked at it. Was that supposed to be a clue? He looked up again, scanning his surroundings. There was the library, the lamp post, the flag pole, the- lamp post. light. Alec raced over to the lamp post, and sure enough, saw a scroll attached to it. Fumbling, he ripped it off and tore it open.

_ Roses are red,_

_ Your eyes are blue_

_ You're the butter to my bread_

_ and I love you._

_ Go to the bench in the park next to the rose bush._

_ ~Magnus_

_ ps. I love you_

Now literally running, Alec race off into the park, looking for the bench. Suddenly he stopped. Right in front of him was a rose bush, with bright blue roses, exactly the same shade as his eyes. On the bench next to them sat another note with a candle next to it, flickering. Quietly, he sank down onto the bench and took the note.

_ You were cinderella and I was the prince,_

_ I met you at a ball_

_ and gave you my number, telling you to call_

_ Everything seemed to happen so fast, but I'm glad because ever since,_

_ Life has been so much better_

_ My darling Alexander._

_ You're my Cinderella, and I your prince_

_ I can't wait until our midnight kiss._

_ ~Magnus_

_ ps. I love you_

Alec looked up slowly, wiping snow from his face. Slowly, his eyes drifted upwards and saw a giant clock tower. Thats when he realized it was 2 minutes to 12. Alec leaped up and ran as fast as he could towards the clock tower, hoping to god he was right. As he reached it, he stopped and gasped. The entire underneath was filled with candles, in the background he heard the faint sounds of music, and in the middle, laying on the granite floor was the last note, covered in forget-me-nots. Slowly, Alec walked forward and picked up the note.

_ Dear Alec,_

_ We haven't been childhood friends, I didn't save you from ogres and then carry you off into the sunset, and you never lost your glass slipper on the steps of my palace, causing me to tear the world apart looking for you. We've had our ups and downs, and faced disapprovement and risk. But despite all our differences and obstacles, I love you more than all the stars in the sky. I know that this is probably really cliche, but I love you, I really do. We're like Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, except you don't have a chameleon, or magical hair...and don't run around singing...and theres no way in hell I'm climbing a tower and riding a horse. But the point is, when we're together, we're just so much more awesome than everyone else. We're like Barney and Robin, Sherlock and John, (shut up no matter what anyone else says they ARE in love), Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione all combined in one. We're THAT awesome._

_ ~Magnus_

_ ps. Did I mention I love you?_

Suddenly, Alec felt a pair of arms slip around him and someone leaned into him, their hair tickling his ear. "My darling Alexander, what possible cause would you have for being out so late?"

Alec turned around to face a grinning Magnus. "I...you….You did all this for me?"

Magnus smiled and leaned in until their noses were touching. "You deserve it."

Alec blushed. Suddenly, a loud bong echoed from above them and Magnus smirked.

"Its midnight. Don't you have to be running along before your carriage turns into a pumpkin?"

"Hmm..I think its too late, maybe you have an extra room I can stay in tonight." Alec whispered, leaning in farther and inhaling the familiar scent of sandalwood.

"I do, but unfortunately, Chairman Meow has locked himself in it, the silly cat, and I'm afraid we'll have to share."

Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus brought their lips together. As Alec stood their, entwined in their embrace, he thought about how angry he had been earlier and smiled. Somehow, no matter how sad or angry, or down he was, Magnus always made him forget his problems and made him feel like everything was going to be alright. The last stroke ended and the two pulled apart. "Its after midnight." Alec whispered.

"And you're still as beautiful as ever." Magnus grinned, brushing his lips against the shadowhunters nose.

They stood together under the clock tower, wrapped in eachothers arms, neither speaking for a moment. "Magnus," Alec said suddenly, looking up to look him in the eye.

"Yes dear?"  
"I love you too."

**OHMYGOD IT WORKED! I feel so much better now xD Also I'm watching th City of Bones movie tonight! I saw it in theaters still….anyways...this one was particularly romantic and cliche...but whatever. Thank you sooo much to everyone who's followed/favorited this story! Hopefully you had a better day than me xD See you tomorrow, bye!**


	6. Cookies and a Secret

December 8th

Okay, this takes place after the series...and its based on this thing I went to today and a picture I saw online…

Alec had always known, deep down, that he wanted this. He never realized it until about a year ago, when everything ended. Clary and Jace had gotten married, and everybody went back to normal, everything seemed fine. But something felt off to Alec. Then he started noticing things, just little things. Out on the streets, he would find himself staring, and wondering. And it scared him, it really did. It scared him so much he stayed up nights thinking about it. No matter how much he tried to tell himself it was all in his head, he knew that it wasn't. Even then though, he wouldn't accept it. Until this day.

The day started out normal, with Alec lying on the couch, immersed in some book, and Magnus in the kitchen slamming around coffee cups because he had woken up to early. Suddenly, the slamming stopped and Alec looked up to find Magnus watching him. "Ummm...yes?" He asked, confused.

"Alec, love, I just had a brilliant idea!"

Alec raised his eyebrows. This couldn't end well. "Yes?"

"Cookie!" Magnus exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"What? Magnus, I think those have already been invented."

Magnus rolled his eyes.. "No, we should make some!"

"Magnus, I am not baking. If you want cookies, just go out and buy some."

'But baking is fun! And its all part of the christmas spirit."

Alec rolled his eyes. For some reason, Magnus was obsessed with christmas. Maybe it was the fact that he got to use extra glitter, but he did. "We don't have any ingredients. And have you ever baked cookies before in your life?"

"No….but thats what the internets for. And the ingredients?" Magnus grinned sinisterly, rubbing his thumb and finger together, indicating snapping.

Alec groaned. Whenever Magnus got an idea in his head, he always ended up getting what he wanted. And baking was not going to end up well. "And besides," The warlock continued, "We could bring some over for Clary and Jace and mini-Jace. Clary would be glad for the food."

Alec's heart dropped a mile. "N..no. I mean….well...I'm sure Jace and Clary have enough on their plate with the...with...well we could go visit Izzy."

Magnus frowned. "But we visited Izzy last week, and the week before. We haven't seen Clary and Jace in forever!"

Alec bit his lip. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Magnus jumped up and down and snapped his fingers. Immediately the counter was filled with tubs and tubs of flour, sugar, baking soda, etc., and in his hand he held to aprons.

"I am not wearing that." He said, pointing at the rainbow monstrosity in Magnus's hand.

Magnus sighed. "Of course not darling, this ones for you." He held out a blue and black apron.

Alec looked at it like it was a bomb about to go off, before he decided he could tolerate it, for Magnus. "What about a recipe?" he asked, as he began browsing through the things on the counter.

"Here," Magnus shoved a cookbook in his face.

It was open to the page for sugar cookies. 'You own a cookbook?" Alec asked, skeptically.

"Alec, I'm 800 years old. Of course I own a cook book."

"And yet you've never actually cooked anything." Alec muttered under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Magnus asked.

'Nothing."

"Right,,,,so we need….eggs, milk, sugar, flour,...baking powder…"

"A bowl?" Alec suggested.

'Oh right…" Magnus snapped his fingers and a blue glass bowl appeared on the counter.

Alec sighed. Always blue. "Right….can you hand me the butter." He asked.

Magnus obliged, and after a few minutes, they had settled into a methodical pattern. Alec would ask for an ingredient, and Magnus would hand it to him. The warlock regarded his boyfriend curiously from the counter. He hadn't ever known the shadowhunter could cook, but now, watching him, Alec mixed the dough and added ingredients with an air that suggested he had done this before. "Have you made sugar cookies before?" He asked.

Alec shrugged, not looking up. "Only once, but I guess I remember more than I thought. Izzy made them once but butchered them as usual, she was so upset when Jace told her they sucked that I made some and replaced hers with mine."

Magnus smiled at that. That was one of the things he loved about Alec, how sweet he was with his family. He always put them before himself and sometimes forgot that sometimes he needed to do something for himself every once in a while. Finally Alec finished mixing the dough, and he scooped it out to start rolling it. (A/N: yeah I know that sugar cookie dough needs to be refrigerated put for the purposes of this fanfic were just gonna ignore that little detail…xD) "Do you have cookie cutters?" Alec asked.

"Who needs cookie cutters when you have.-"

"I know, magic." Alec interrupted.

"Actually...I was going to say a knife….."

"What!?"

Magnus helded up a steak knife by its glittery handle as proof. "Magnus! You can't cut sugar cookies with a steak knife!"

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because...because.." Alec spluttered. "Well...you just...can't!"

"Yes you can! See!" Magnus then proceeded to hack away at the dough.

When he finished his hacking, he stepped back to let Alec admire his work. The shape was squarish mostly...with two odd lumps sticking out of the side. "Is..that supposed to be a...a...cat?" Alec asked, tilting his head from side to side.

Magnus beamed. "Yes! See! You can use a steak knife!"

Alec rolled his eyes and brushed some flour of his boyfriends shirt. "You're an idiot.' he said, affectionately.

Magnus grinned and kissed his cheek, placing one arm around his waist. "Love you too baby."

Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, kissing his lips. "We should finish cutting the rest of the dough." He said.

Magnus didn't answer but just kissed him again. "We...should...really...finish." Alec whispered between kisses.

"Its all part of the experience, darling." Magnus muttered, pulling him close.

Needless to say, it took quite a while to get the cookies in the oven.

"Now what do we do?" Magnus asked, as he watched Alec set the timer.

"Now we wait."

Magnus stood up and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "Now what should we do while we wait." He murmured, trailing kisses down his neck.

"Hey," Alec said, trying to wiggle away from him.

Magnus laughed as he tugged him towards the couch. "Hey! Magnus!" Alec said, trying not to laugh.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined, smirking at him.

"Well the cookies will be done in 10 minutes!"

"I know something we could do to pass the time." He said, spinning Alec around and pushing him onto the couch.

'Magnus! Stop!" Alec tried to push Magnus off of him, but it was very hard to sound authoritative while suppressing laughter.

Magnus grinned as his hand slipped under Alec's shirt and began tickling his sides.

"Ahh! St...stop!" Alec laughed.

Magnus laughed evilly and kissed his jaw. "But its so fun tickling you!"

Alec blushed and looked away. "No. No its not."

"Mhhmm.. but you're just so adorable when you laugh." He hummed, kissing his way up the side of his face.

Suddenly the oven timer sounded and Alec jumped, making Magnus laugh. "I think that was just the timer dear."

"Hey, it surprised me." He said, wiggling out from underneath the warlock.

Magnus chuckled as he followed Alec back into the kitchen. The next hour consisted of kissing, frosting, much off which ended up on Alec's face from Magnus trying to paint his face with blue frosting, and Alec trying to avoid being tickled. So by the time they had gotten the cookies in a box and were putting on their coats, the kitchen looked like world war three had occurred right there. Flour covered the flour and counters and sugar was scattered everywhere, along with a variety of sprinkles. "Right," Magnus said, wrapping a scarf around his neck, "Of to see miss Clarissa, Blondie, and mini blondie!"

Alec's smile froze on his face. Jace...and Clary...and….he had forgotten about it for a moment. A lump began to form in his throat as he followed Magnus down towards the car. He knew he would have had to face it sometime, but he wasn't ready. Well, maybe he was, he didn't know. All he knew was that looking at Magnus now, his heart seized up and he felt like throwing up. He couldn't tell him, he just couldn't, but he also couldn't keep on pretending he didn't feel this way, that he didn't want it. Alec stayed quiet all the way to Jace and Clary's house. When they reached the top of the steps, Magnus rung the doorbell and Clary answered, holding her son. "Magnus! Alec! I didn't know you were coming!" She exclaimed.

"We didn't call. but we brought cookies!" Magnus said, waving the box of sugar cookies around.

"Alec, Magnus, what are you doing here?" Jace asked as he walked up behind Clary, taking the baby from her.

Alec winced. "We brought cookies." he said softly, watching Jace.

"Come in! Come in!" Clary said excitedly.

They both stepped inside and began taking their coats off. "I'll go make some coffee." Clary declared.

"I'll help!" Magnus followed her off into the kitchen, leaving Alec and Jace alone.

Alec stood awkwardly, watching Jace bounce his son up and down. "You remember Uncle Alec, right Luke?" He said.

Alec smiled weakly. "Here, you can hold him." Jace said, plopping him into Alec's arms despite Alec's stuttered protests.

The baby started to cry, and Alec started panicking. " it's okay." He whispered, trying to soothe the child.

"Hey, come on, don't cry." Alec muttered, bouncing him on his hip.

Luke stopped crying and smiled. "Hey, how'd you do that?" Jace asked.

"What?"

"Usually it takes way longer to get him to stop crying."

"Umm…just got lucky?" Alec suggested.

Jace patted him on the back, amused. "Who knew? Alec Lightwood is good with children."

Alec smiled, biting his lip nervously. Just then Magnus and Clary re appeared around the corner, holding a pot of coffee and a tray of cookies, talking about her clothes.

"I love them!" Magnus said, "Red and black look so good on you!"

Clary laughed and they all sat down in the living room, Magnus and Clary on the couch, Jace in an armchair, and Alec on the floor, with baby Luke in his arms. The rest of the evening was spent like that, the four of them exchanging pleasantries and conversing. Alec mainly played with the baby. By the time Magnus and Alec left, waving good bye to Jace and Clary and putting on their coats, Alec had a knot in his stomach the size of mount olympus. Deep down he had always known he felt this way, but he never thought he wanted it this badly. It scared him so much, he didn't want to lose Magnus, but he didn't know how long he could go on pretending. He, Alexander Lightwood, wanted a baby.

**Boom! Ya! Plot Twist! or..not…..well I saw this ADORABLE picture of Alec holding a little green haired baby and it said Alec Lightwood and Max Lightwood-Bane. IT WAS SO CUTE! So ya...please tell me in the reviews what you thought he was talking about...cause I was trying to make it seem like he was still in love with Jace...and then BOOM PLOT TWIST HE WANTS A KID...but I don't think it really worked….xD Whatever...Now I have to go finish my math homework...ew.w….well please follow/favorite/review and ya….HAVE A SPIFFING NIGHT! And if you have any requests or anything you want to see Magnus and Alec do please tell me! Thanks so much to everyone reading this! If I haven't told you before you guys mean so much to me! It makes me so happy whenever I see someone else favorited or followed this, please keep reading and I hope you have a good Monday...well...as good as a Monday can be...**

**(Also Lovelydarkness: I shalt put in another fight scene in for you,)**


	7. Snowball Fight

**December 9th: Snowballs**

**Okay so sorry if this ones not very good, I have a language assignment due on wednesday and I just found out that literally all the work I've been doing on it is unusable, so I have to write like a 15 page odyssey themed newspaper in 2 days and have been literally writing non stop since 2pm. I'm a little written out xD Well this one's beginning is similar to the Two Truths one Lie one because this is the original plot for it. Hope you like it!**

**Cassandra Clare owns all this stuff.**

"I am soooo bored." Jace whined from the couch.

Magnus rolled his eyes as he walked past him into the kitchen to refill his coffee. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you invaded my house." He muttered.

Jace stuck his tongue out at him. The four shadowhunters plus Simon had arrived at Magnus's flat about two hours ago, and had been sitting around not doing much since. Izzy was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire browsing through Magnus's nail polish and fashion magazines, Clary was curled up on the couch, sketching with Jace's head in her lap, and Simon was just kind of spacing off. Alec stood in the kitchen, arms resting on the counter, looking out the window. "There you are Alec." Magnus said, entering the kitchen, jolting him out of his trance.

"What? Were you looking for me?" He asked a little dazed.

Magnus laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist. "Darling you came in here to get coffee nearly 20 minutes ago. Find something interesting?" He teased.

Alec rolled his eyes and rested his head against Magnus's shoulder. "I was just thinking about something." He sighed.

"Thinking about what?" Magnus asked lightly.

"Just….something." Alec replied, closing his eyes.

Magnus coughed awkwardly, he had a feeling he knew what Alec was thinking about. Ever since he had kissed him in front of everybody, Alec had been spending more and more time with Magnus due to feuds with his parents. "Well...the blond wonder is bored."

"Jace is always bored." Alec murmured.

Magnus laughed at that. "Well, we should go back into the living room." he said gently.

Alec nodded and reluctantly followed him back into where the others were. "-Fine. But I don't want Alec." Jace was saying when they walked back in.

"Good. Hes not for sale." Magnus answered, sitting back down in his previous spot, pulling Alec onto his lap. "So, what are we talking about and why does it involve not wanting Alec?"

"I was just saying that we should have a snowball fight." Izzy explained.

"Ooooh What a splendiferous idea!"

"Really?" Jace said, raising his eyebrows at the sparkly man. "Splendiferous?"

"Yes Johnathon. Splendiferous."

"We can team up, three teams with two people on them." Clary interjected, suddenly looking up from her sketch.

"I get Izzy." Simon said, raising his hand.

"Thats not that hard to do." Jace muttered, earning a glare from said girl.

"Well then I guess I get Clary, since I am not going to be with Alec, and I am certainly not doing anything that involves teamwork with that glittery person." He said, indicating Magnus.

Magnus looked at him indignantly. "Do you have a problem with glitter?"

"Yes, I do-"

"Okay, so boundries." Izzy said, shooting the two a glare. "I think we should just play in the park next to Magnus's building."

Everybody agreed and began getting up to get their coats. Magnus hung back as he buttoned up his dark red coat. His cat like eyes flickered between the group until they fell on Alec. He cocked his head curiously. The boy was usually against going anywhere in the winter. He general just wanted to read by the fire, but right now, he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking absolutely thrilled as he wrapped the dark blue scarf Magnus had given him a few months ago around his neck. Magnus watched as he bounded down the stairs and began following the others, still with the same same child-like enthusiasm. This should prove interesting. Magnus thought, amused.

As soon as they hit the park, the three teams split and began racing towards opposite ends of the park. "This way!" Alec called to Magnus, racing off towards an area with only a few trees.

"Alexander dear, shouldn't we go somewhere with more protection?"

Alec shook his head, not stopping. "This way they'll have to cross an open space to get to us." He called over his shoulder.

Magnus chuckled. Clever Alec. When they reached the far corner of the park, Alec slipped into a ditch and motioned for Magnus to do the same. "Now, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Now," Alec said, piling snow up. "You start making snowballs." He shoved the pile towards Magnus.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I'm going to be the look out." He said, as though it was obvious.

"Oh. Of course…."

Alec leaped up and raced over to a nearby tree. Magnus watched with interest as the shadowhunter reached up and hoisted himself into by a low hanging branch. Skillfully, he scaled the trunk and leaped from branch to branch, reminding Magnus a bit of Zoboomafoo, the lemur on that one kids show. Finally, Alec settled on a branch and swung his legs over it, getting situated. Magnus tore his eyes away from him and began making snowballs. He worked on them for about 10 minutes, until he had a huge pile surrounding him. Just then, Alec came flying into the ditch, startling him.

"Alec!" He breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Jace and Clary are coming." He replied, reaching for a snowball.

Magnus peered over the edge of the ditch, and saw the blond and redhead making a fail attempt at stealthily moving towards them. "Get ready," Alec whispered, crouching down.

As soon as the two were within ten feet, Alec leaped up and began pelting them with snowballs. Clary shrieked as she jumped, not expecting the attack to come from below. Jace spotted Alec and let out a war cry, charging forward. Magnus chucked a snowball at him, which hit him directly in the face, making Magnus extremely happy. Clary was trying to dodge Alec's snowballs, but they kept hitting her. Jace, seeing that his girlfriend was getting slaughtered, reluctantly called a retreat. Magnus and Alec settled back into the ditch. "Wow, I didn't know you and Jace were so competitive…..snowballers…" Magnus commented, suppressing his laughter.

Alec shot him a look. "Thats why Jace doesn't want to be on my team. Izzy is vicious, but Jace can usually take her down by himself. If we were both on the same team, nobody would stand a chance. We are professionals." Alec finished, smiling.

Magnus gasped. "Did you just make a joke?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yes. I am capable of that you know."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "But you never do."

Alec frowned. "I prefer to concentrate my effort on snowballing instead. Much more useful."

Magnus laughed. "You have no idea how turned on I get by professional snowballers."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "You are strange."

Magnus sighed. "And yet he still fails to recognize a joke."

"Incoming." Alec said suddenly, crouching down.

Looking up, Magnus saw Jace and Clary making their way back towards them, and he assumed his battle position. The next few assaults yielded similar results to the first one, until Jace and Clary got Izzy and Simon and the four of them attacked. Even with all four, Magnus and Alec still didn't go down without a fight. In the end, the snowball fight turned into more of a snow pile fight, with the six of them laughing and kicking snow at each other and running around until the sun had already begun to set. When it got so dark that they couldn't even see in front of them, the gang headed back inside and Clary immediately passed out on the couch, followed a few minutes later by Simon, Izzy and Jace, all on different pieces of furniture. Alec managed to stay away until he reached Magnus's bedroom, in which he collapsed, exhausted, half undressed with his jeans and socks still on. This left Magnus, who was wide awake, all alone to play with Chairman meow.

When he finally crawled into bed and lay down next to Alec, the sun was all the way down and it was nearing midnight. Magnus lay in the darkness next to his boyfriend, still unable to sleep. His eyes fell on the sleeping figure beside him, and he began looking at the runes, still traced onto Alec's porcelain skin. Magnus had always loved shadowhunter runes, the intricate designs intrigued him, but he thought they looked especially beautiful on Alec. Gently, he traced a finger over the dark black marks he knew so well, causing Alec to stir.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled softly, still half asleep.

"Just admiring your runes darling." Magnus whispered.

Alec rolled over and looked at him through half closed eyes. Magnus smiled, unable to stop himself. Alec looked adorable like this, half asleep, with his black hair all messed up and one arm crossed over his chest. "Your strange." He muttered, closing his eyes again and curling up against Magnus's chest.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in the younger boys hair. "Aku mencintaimu" He whispered.

****

Woot! I got it done before midnight! So...umm...oh ya some people were saying that I should make the last one into a longer story, so I have decided to do that...except that it probably won't be up until after christmas due to finals and stuff like that. Also, in honor of the upcoming Friday the 13th, I shall be posting a separate story I began a bit ago but forgot about called….Friday the 13th. (Gasp OMG NO WAY WHAT?) Well...I feel like there was something else I was going to say….but oh well…Thanks again to everyone reading this! You guys seriously rock some awesome weasley style socks. (Ya I'm a big potterhead) .please rate/follow/favorite/ and ya….have a good night/morning/afternoon! Again sorry for the quality, its been a long day xD Also Aku mencintaimu means I love you..if you hadn't guessed...(Well according to google translate...) Its Indonesian. 


	8. Making it Up too You

**December 10th:**

**Sorry its late, again, hectic day, tomorrow should be better though! This is like….idk….COA?**

**Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

"One more time?" Jace asked, swirling a sword in one hand and wiping sweat from his brwo with the other.

Alec was about to agree when he glanced at his watch. 10:30 pm. shit. He thought, he was supposed to meet Magnus over two hours ago. Quickly he thought up a lie. "Umm….well...I'm kinda tired, maybe we should call it quits."

Jace looked at him skeptically. "Since when have you ever called off training early from being tired?"

"Uh...I think I twisted my ankle today…" He said lamely.

Jace shrugged and tossed his sword aside, walking out. Alec waited for his footsteps to stop echoing around the hall, then raced to his phone. 5 new messages.

Magnus: Where are you?  
Magnus: Darling is everything okay? You haven't been eaten by demons right?  
Magnus: Alec?

Magnus: ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD ANSWER YOUR PHONE

Magnus: …...Alec?

Those were over an hour ago. Alec swore under his breath and ran as quietly as he could towards the front door, grabbing his coat. Outside it was extremely dark, with only the streetlights and car lights lighting up his way. Shivering, he made his way across the familiar streets towards the warlocks apartment. In his coat pocket he crossed his fingers, hoping Magnus was still there and wasn't to mad at him. It took longer to reach the flat because it had snowed earlier in the day, so by the time he reached Magnus's he was frozen. Still shivering from the cold, he knocked a few times on the door and waited. Nobody answered. He knocked again and still nothing. Alec cursed again, and kicked the door, angry at himself for forgetting about Magnus. Just as he was about to walk away, the door flew open to reveal a very sleepy looking warlock, dressed only in a red bathrobe, no make up or glitter. "Alec?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh… S...Sorry, I uh..didn't mean to wake you up." He said, blinking in surprise.

Magnus coughed and stood back, motioning for him to come in. "So, I suppose you have a very good reason for waking me up?"

Alec blushed and looked down at his snow covered shoes. "Um...we had a date." he whispered.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Yes. Yes we did, about two hours ago if I recall."

"Sorry I was training and...lost track of time."

Magnus snorted, obviously he knew who Alec had been training with. "Magnus, its not like that…." Alec said, trying to reassure him but failing miserably.

Magnus sighed and shoved his hands in his robe pockets. "I've been alive 800 years, I guess waiting two hours wouldn't have killed me."

They stood in silence for a moment. Then "How can I make it up to you?" Alec asked, nervously.

Magnus thought, tilting his head a bit as though he were looking at his options on a chart or whiteboard. Then he smiled evilly. "Alexander, have you ever seen The Christmas Jumper?" (A/N: Okay that is a completely made up movie that I thought of on the spot….like Christmas shoes…..but ...not)

Alec shook his head, trying to see where this was going. "Follow me!" Magnus said, still grinning and marching into the living room, still only in a bathrobe.

A few minutes later the two were snuggled under about 100 blankets, with hot chocolate and popcorn. Alec sat with his feet on the floor, blankets wrapped around him and eyes fixed on the screen, with Magnus curled up next to him, leaning against his shoulder. The movie was about 2 hours long, and Alec watched for the entire time, a bit confused for most of it, but he watched it nonetheless. Magnus however lost interest about halfway through the movie and began playing with Alec's hair. After that, he moved on to kissing his neck and playing with their hands, which were entwined under the blankets. When the movie ended and the credits rolled, Alec looked over to see Magnus fast asleep, head on his shoulder and legs still pulled up onto the couch.

Alec smiled as he looked at him. It was rare that he ever saw Magnus without any makeup or glitter, and he wanted to take advantage of it. Sure he liked Magnus the way he was, glitter and all, but there was something different about him now. Slowly, so as not to disturb him, Alec tried to shimmy his way out from underneath the blankets. It didn't work. Magnus stirred and sat up, looking around. "Alec?" He called softly.

"Here." Alec responded, standing up and stretching.

Magnus rubbed his eyes and stood up also. "Is the movie over?'

Alec nodded. "What'd you think of it?"

He made a face and Magnus laughed. "I thought so, not really your type of movie."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for forgetting our date?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

His boyfriend nodded sleepily. "Wait," he said suddenly. "Are you leaving?"

"Its past midnight, my parents will be wondering where I am."

Magnus pouted and buried his face in Alec's hair. "But you just got here, can't you send them a text saying you're going to the library in the morning or something? besides, its freezing outside." He laughed suddenly. "Baby its cold outside!"

Alec looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Its from a song."

Alec shrugged. "Well, someone might think it suspicious if I come back at 3 in the morning."

Magnus sighed. "Well you could just sleep here with me."

Alec frowned and bit his lip. "Well….."

"Plllleeeaaassseee. It gets lonely with just chairman meow."

Alec smiled, "Fine."

"Yes!" He yawned. "Now that thats out of the way, off to bed!" Magnus said, pulling Alec towards his bedroom.

When they got into the room, Alec walked around to his side and shrugged off his shirt, leaving it on the chair beside him and climbed into bed. Magnus followed suit and layed down next to Alec, wrapping his arms around him and sighing. "Well, this day worked out better than I planned." He laughed softly.

Alec, already half asleep, nodded, mumbling something inaudible. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was the faint smell of sandalwood and a meowing noise from the hall.

**Sorry again its so late! Now I'm off to do some more maths. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and please review/follow/favorite! GOODNIGHT!**


	9. I'm Here Now

**December 11th: Umbrellas**

**Sorry again for the lateness, no excuse this time except procrastination…..ya… xD**

**So this ones based off the fact that Alec is apparently afraid of umbrella's…..according to his wiki and Cassandra Clare….**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

The music that was blasting from the speakers was practically shattering Alec's eardrums. He wasn't even sure what it was. It sounded a bit like Santa Baby, but he couldn't understand about half the words the female in the song was warbling, so he just gave up trying to name the song and began looking for Magnus. He spotted the sparkly man standing near the entrance of what he assumed was the kitchen, chatting with some faeries and what looked like a vampire. Alec gritted his teeth as the black haired fairy flipped her hair, laughing at something Magnus said. Why he had let Magnus drag him to this party in the first place he had no idea. It was a bad idea for two reasons: 1. Alec hated parties. and 2. He was a shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter in a room full of downworlders and alcohol, completely risk free. Suddenly, somebody stumbled backwards, knocking into him. Alec tumbled backwards and had to grab onto the wall to keep himself from falling over. "Sorry." The stranger muttered, standing up and turning away, then he suddenly turned back and cocked his head, smiling slyly.

"Shadowhunter?" He asked.

Alec nodded, nervously. The man was obviously a downworlder. What kind, Alec didn't know. He was wearing a very low V neck black shirt, with dark red jeans and his blond hair was swept to the side with what looked like copious amounts of product. "Hmmm, I don't remember Illiana inviting any shadowhunters." He said, moving closer.

"I...I'm...uh…" Alec stumbled over his words.

The man chuckled, leaning in. "You're cute." He whispered.

Alec blushed furiously and started backing up, trying not to look rude. Suddenly there was a very disapproving cough from behind them and both men looked up to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn looking very very unamused. "Alexander darling, I was wondering where you'd gone off to." He said, sliding an arm protectively around Alec's waist.

"My apologies Magnus." The stranger said, not looking very sorry at all. "I didn't know this one was yours." He waved at Alec.

Magnus's arm tightened around Alec's waist as he answered tersely. "Yes, he is. And its about time we got going."

With that, Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him away, making his way towards the door. "You don't have to leave on my account." Alec said after a few minutes.

Magnus sighed, "No, we really should be getting going." He handed Alec his coat. "The weather outside is frightful. And very drunk downworlders and extremely hot shadowhunters in the same room are never a good idea."

Alec blushed at his words and began putting on his coat. When they got outside, snow was falling lightly from the sky. "I thought you said the weather was bad." Alec started, looking around at the downy flakes.

"I over exaggerated. But its supposed to get worse." Magnus said, pulling an umbrella out of his pocket.

Alec jumped when he saw it. "Uhh...w..what are you doing with that?" He asked, nervously.

Magnus shot him a quizzical look. "To keep the snow off." He opened it and Alec jumped back farther.

"Alec, are you okay?" He asked.

Alec, now extremely pale and looking like he was going to vomit nodded. Magnus lowered the umbrella and looked him straight in the eye. "No you're not, what's wrong?"

"Its….n...nothing." He whispered, looking down.

Magnus moved to put his arms around him, but Alec jumped back, practically falling off the curb. "Alec what's wrong? Is-" His voice trailed off as his eyes went from the terrified Alec to the umbrella in his hand, then back to Alec.

"Alec….Are you afraid of Umbrellas?" He asked slowly.

Alec looked down, practically crimson now.

Despite himself, Magnus let a chuckle slip and Alec glared at him. "I'm sorry...but..its just….its….its an umbrella!" He said, failing to conceal his laughter.

"Don't laugh! Its not funny!" Alec protested.

"Yes...it actually is." He said, smiling.

Alec looked like he was about to cry. "Its. not. funny." He hissed.

Magnus stopped laughing immediately. "Oh Alec, are you really afraid of umbrellas?"

"Of course!" He spat.

"Alec, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were really that afraid of them!"

"Yes, I am that afraid of them." He said, his voice cracking. "Everybody always makes fun of me for it, but they don't understand. Don't you start to." He turned on his heel and stalked past him.

"Alec! Alec wait!" Magnus called after him.

"Just go back to the party." Alec yelled over his shoulder.

Magnus sighed, he knew Alec well enough to know that he needed some space when he got like this. He decided to take a walk while Alec cooled off.

The house was dark except for one lamp in the living room when Magnus got home. "Alec?" He called softly.

No reply. "Alec?" He called, a little louder.

"Hmmm?" Magnus looked around and spotted the shadowhunter sitting crosslegged on the floor next to the lamp, book in hand.

Magnus exhaled and walked over to him, sitting down on the floor across from him. "Alec. Are you still mad about the umbrella thing?" He asked gently.

Alec bit his lip, as though he were thinking about it. Finally he shook his head. "No, I was, but it's not your fault. You didn't know."

Magnus sighed, relieved and moved around to sit next to him, putting his arms around him. "I really am sorry."

Alec just nodded, already back to his book. "If you don't mind me asking," Magnus said suddenly, "Why are you afraid of umbrellas?"

Alec put down his book, and was silent for a moment. When he started talking, his voice was low and careful. "When I was six, Izzy, Jace and I were playing hide and seek in the institution. I kept losing, and Jace kept teasing me and he wouldn't stop, so I went to my dad." Alec paused and covered his mouth with his hand. Magnus gripped him tighter.

"He said...he said Jace was right. And if I ever wanted to be a shadowhunter I'd have to learn to hide. Everybody was laughing at me, and kept telling me I'd never be able to be a shadowhunter. I was so upset I ran away. When it was dark, I stopped at a house. It looked abandoned from the outside, so I went in. After about an hour, I started to hear noised and got scared, so I went and hid in the closet." Alec's voice faltered, but he kept going. "There was a wall of umbrella's in the closet, I remember thinking that it was strange. Then I heard footsteps outside and then...then the door opened. Someone...something...was standing there." His voice cracked and Alec stopped talking, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh Alec," Magnus whispered, "You don't have to keep telling me this."

Alec buried his head in Magnus's shoulder and sat there for a moment, trying to pull himself together. "It was….well...I don't know what it was, but it was big. I tried to get to the back of the closet, but it kept coming forward. I don't think it could see me, but when i moved to try and escape, it started waving its arms and making noises. One of its arms caught the umbrella shelf and the shelf fell ontop of me. I...I couldn't move. The thing kept moving around and snorting, and I just lay there, helpless. My legs hurt so badly, and even after it left, I could still hear it moving around upstairs. I wanted to leave, but I just couldn't, I lay there all night until someone found me the next morning and brought me to the hospital, my parents showed up a few hours later. They were furious. I never told anyone what happened." Alec's shoulders shook as he finished.

Magnus pulled him closer. "I am so so sorry Alec." He whispered.

Alec shook his head. "It wasn't your fault."

"If only I could have been there."

"Well you weren't." He sniffed, pulling himself together. "And anyways, it was a long time ago, way before we met."

"You're right. I wasn't there, but I'm here now." He said, kissing the top of his head.

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus's chest, leaning into him. He had never told that story to anyone, and he never would again. But after that day, Alec was a little less afarid of umbrellas.

**Okay...I was just trying to think of something tramatic and that was the result…..Im going to go sleep now. Thanks for reading! Please rate/review/follow/favorite/showerwithducks. GOOOOOODDNIGHT!**


	10. The Snowman

**December 12th:**

**Okay I SERIOUSLY need to start posting these earlier…..Sorry I didn't post this last night, my internet wasn't working so I have to do it 1st period today. I'll still be posting one tonight so this doesn't count as todays.**

**All Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

"Come on Magnus!" Alec tugged urgently at his boyfriends sleeve. They were walking down a snow covered path up towards a brightly light theater and Magnus, in Alec's opinion, was walking slow. Magnus smiled as Alec kept tugging at him. He rarely ever saw Alec actually truly excited about something that wasn't books, killing demons, or drinking black coffee. Especially something that involved going out, something like going to a theater. Ever since they had gotten tickets from Izzy for Les Miserables, it had been all Alec could talk about. Now they were walking into the theater and he looked about to explode from the excitement. The theater was practically empty, since they were extremely early. (Another one of Alec's quirks. He had to be at least 10 minutes early to everything or he freaked out.) They took their seats and Alec promptly began babbling about something french revolutionist. Magnus sat nodding, zoning in and out. He really tried to listen when Alec began talking like this, but the French Revolution was so long ago, he hardly remembered it. Finally, the theater filled up and the lights dimmed. Everybody hushed and the play began.

Throughout the entire thing, Alec kept making tutting noises and sounds of disappointment, but Magnus could tell he was enjoying it all the same. He didn't really know what was going on for most of it, since he didn't usually go to musicals, and found the singing hard to follow. All in all though he liked it. The girl who played Eponine, Carrie Something (A/N: Carrie Fletcher yay!) had a nice voice. When the curtain lifted, he glanced over to look at Alec. He was smiling. "I didn't think you were such a closet romantic." Magnus said, as the walked out of the theater hand in hand.

Alec frowned. "What?"  
"Les Mis."

Alec shook his head. "Its not a love story, well it is, but not mostly. Its about war and the sacrifices people have to go through for it. And change."

Magnus laughed softly. Of course Alec would take that part away. "What should we do now?" He asked.

Alec frowned again, using his thinking expression. (Yes he has a thinking expression). Suddenly his face lit up and he pulled Magnus forward. "This way. I have an idea." he said, slowing down a bit.

"What is it?"

"Theres this place, by the library, I used to go there a lot, just to think."

The two walked in silence for a bit. It wasn't an awkward silence, like the one that falls between people when they can't think of something else to say, but one of those silences where you're just….quiet, and listening to what's around you. After a few minutes, they reached the library and Alec began making his way through the park next to it. Finally the reached a stone sticking out of the ground and they stopped. Squinting, Magnus realized it was an unmarked tomb. "Alec darling, is this where you meant to end up?" He asked confused.

Alec nodded, staring at the tomb. "Nobody knows who's buried here. I used to wonder when I was younger, and make up stories about them. Then I just started coming here when I got angry, or sad, then I just started coming. I'd start walking and end up here. Nobody else comes this way, so I can be alone."

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him against his chest and kissing the top of his head. So adorable. He thought. "So, what did you do here. When you were little, I mean."

Alec shrugged. "Just sit mainly."

"Did you ever build a snowman?"

Alec thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Have you ever built a snowman?"

Alec shook his head again and Magnus gasped. "What kind of sad childhood did you live?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Jace and Izzy always wanted me to help them build snowmen with them, but I never wanted to."

"You, don't know what you're missing. We are going to build a snowman. Right here, right now." Magnus said, letting go of him and getting down on his hands and knees in the snow.

"Magnus? What are you doing? You're going to get soaked."

"But thats part of the fun!" He said, piling some snow up."Getting soaked through, then going home and cuddling in front of the fire!"

Alec raised his eyebrows, but reluctantly got down on his hands and knees and began helping. Magnus laughed as he watched Alec facial expressions. He looked so concentrated, and kept wrinkling his nose and frowning every time the snow didn't do what he had intended. Magnus watched him for a bit with a glazed expression like he wasn't actually seeing him in the present. He was imagining him when he was little, maybe just 5 or 6 years old, sitting out in the snow alone next to this old forgotten tomb. Suddenly a cold clump of snow whacked him in the face and he blinked to see Alec staring back at him, red hand outstretched and snow clinging to it. "What was that for?"He spluttered, spitting out chunks of ice.

"You weren't helping." He stated matter of factly, as though that was the preset punishment. Murder, 20 years in jail, stealing someones crayon, 10 minutes in the time-out chair, not turning in your homework, F, not helping build a snowman, snowball to the face.

"Yes I was." Alec raised his eyebrows at him. "I was helping by being swaggy."

"What?"

"My swagginess. Just call me….Swagnus Bane." (A/N: that is actually the username of someone following this...it just made me laugh. SWAGNUS BANE YOU HAVE A COOL USERNAME!)

"I am not calling you Swagnus Bane. Now help."

"Awwww."

They continued working on the snowman until it was almost completely done. "I think my hands have frozen off." Alec said suddenly, letting go of the third snowball.

"SWAGNUS BANE TO THE RESCUE!" Magnus yelled, jumping over the snowball and engulfing Alec in an enormous hug.

Alec let out a laugh and tried to wiggle away. "Noooo! You're mine!" Magnus said, squeezing him tighter.

"Maaagnuus. Let…..go!" He giggled, stumbling sideways.

Unfortunately, that was the direction of the snowman. Alec's toe caught the snowball on the ground, and the two of them went flying backwards into the snowman, landing in a pile of snow. Alec sat up, alarmed. Magnus propped himself up on his elbow, trying to contain his laughter at Alec's expression. Snow covered the top of his head, and his mouth was open in a slight O shape. Finally Magnus burst, and he doubled over laughing like a maniac. Alec smiled, then started to laugh to, his shoulders shaking up and down. "I'll have you know," He said when he finally got control of himself. "That I worked hard on that snowman. It was going to go in a museum."

Magnus laughed harder. "I'm sure. I can see it now," He gasped mockingly, "Your name in lights, people all around the world will be pouring in to see your art work. Alexander Lightwood: Snowman artist. Alexander's Snowmen."

"Malec snowmen."

"What?'

"Magnus and Alec combined. Malec Snowmen."

"Malecmen!"

"Like militiamen….?"

"...yup…..totally...what I was thinking...uh huh."

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up. "i'm sure."

Hours later the two lay back in Magnus's flat, which was actually Magnus's and Alec's flat now, in front of the fire. Magnus lay on the carpet, stretched out with Alec curled up at his side, head resting on his shoulder and The Tale of Two Cities propped up against his ribcage. Magnus's arm was draped over his boyfriends shoulder while the other hand used to remote to flick lazily through the channels until they both fell asleep.

It was the start of a new tradition, for years to come, on every December the 12th, Magnus and Alec would watch Les Miserables, then they would take the trek out to the library and visit the unknown tombstone, building snowmen, but never quite finishing them.

**YAY! I hope you liked it! Just a heads up, tomorrows will either be bad quality or short because I have my Dads work party tomorrow then staying at my friends house and getting up early on Saturday to go bake with her cousins and aunts...woot,...baking…..lets hope I don't burn their house down...anyways in the spirit of Christmas I give you all candy canes! YAY! *dances around throwing candy canes to everybody* ONE FOR YOU! AND ONE FOR YOU! AND FOUR FOR YOU LOVELYDARKNESS YOU GO LOVELYDARKNESS! And none for Gretchen Weiners bye!. So ya...please review/follow/favorite/donatecandycaneflavors/baconflavoredcandycane… HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL…..A GOOD NIGHT!**


	11. Window Shopping

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**K this is based of a commercial I saw while watching Grimm. It was for a ring...and they said something like "For the perfect girl." Then I was like…."Or guy." "Magnus." ….and something my friend said to me…..and the internet….coolness…..okay this is after the series…..**

At the time, it seemed like a good idea, Magnus getting a hobby besides fashion and glitter. Alec remembered the conversation, or lack there of, perfectly. It was about a month ago and he had just come home from a ling hunt, exhausted. Magnus however, was wide awake and eager to celebrate his boyfriends return. "Magnus, you need a hobby." Alec had groaned through his fingers as he lay on the couch.

Now, Alec was getting dragged everywhere and getting a camera shoved in his face 24/7. Snow fluttered down softly, covering his shoulders as he stood behind Magnus, watching him. The roads were jam packed, with everybody trying to get to Rockefeller Center. "Magnus," Alec called nervously as a couple people through him nasty looks for standing in the middle of the sidewalk, "Are we going to go soon?"

Magnus stood up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Just a couple more, I promise." He called back.

"Honestly." He huffed, leaning against the side of the store.

Magnus glanced at him over the top of his camera. "Okay this time I'm serious. Just two more, then we'll do what I actually had planned."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Oh really, and what was that?"

Magnus grinned evilly. "All in good time darling."

He shifted uncomfortably as a few people stared at them. Finally, Magnus was done. "Righty-O, let us get to it."

"Righty-O? Have we gone back to the 19th century?" (A/N: Sorry if thats not right….I just wrote down some random century.)

"Yes. Yes we have my dear." He said, tipping an imaginary hat.

Alec laughed, pushing away from the wall and joining Magnus as they walked down the street. "So will you tell me what you had planned?"

"Christmas window shopping!" Magnus yelled, literally at the top of his lungs.

Alec winced. "Shopping."

"No Alexander, not shopping. Window shopping. Theres a difference."

"Oh?"

"Yes, window shopping is the art of looking at displays and decorations. Shopping is my soul animal."

"Uh...Magnus?...Shopping isn't an animal…."

"Of course it is!" Magnus said, looking shocked.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Its a giant six legged unicorn pegasus….thats rainbow….and it grants you unlimited spending money and access to stores run by people who have actual fashion sense."

"Oooooh. Look!" Magnus said excitedly pulling Alec towards a store.

The window displayed three mannequins. One was wearing a grey trench coat, the other two were wearing extremely….flamboyant….christmas jumpers. (A/N: Yeah I know nothing about fashion so I kinda just…...made this up…). Magnus immediately launched into a long speech about the christmas jumper to the left, and began snapping pictures. The rest of the following hour went similarly to this. Magnus dragging Alec from window to window, Alec not having any idea what was going on but going along with it anyways. Practically every store they past Magnus wanted to look at, except one, which he gave a nasty glare and stalked past. "What was that about?" Alec asked, curiously.

"What was what?" He asked, pretending he didn't know what Alec was talking about.

"That." He indicated the store.

"Oh...them. That store is rude and disrespectful."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. They told me that,...that…..the green shirt I was wearing did not go with my white skinny jeans! How dare they!"

Alec laughed under his breath. Of course. "Yes, how dare they."

"Oooohh we're here!" He cried suddenly.

Looking up, Alec saw a giant sparkling christmas tree, and recognized it as Rockefeller Center. "This is where we were going? I've been here thousands of….." His voice trailed off as he heard the click of a camera and looked over to see Magnus taking pictures again. He sighed and began looking around for a spot to sit. They were going to be here for a while.

Hours later, they arrived back at the apartment and Magnus went straight to the dark room he had created for himself. Alec settled down on the couch for a long night of reading. He seemed to be doing more and more of that lately. More time slipped by and Alec began getting more tired by the minute, until well after midnight when he finally fell asleep on the couch.

He woke suddenly when a camera went off suddenly in his face. "Wha-?" He leaped up, causing the person leaning over him to go flying backwards and crash into the wall.

"What's going- Magnus!"

Magnus groaned from the floor. "I really need to stop doing that." He muttered, standing up and rubbing his side.

"Sorry."

Magnus shook his head and moved to sit next to him. "Its fine." He rasped. "Why are were you sleeping here anyway love, and not in bed? Its 1am."

Alec rubbed his eyes and leaned against him. "I was waiting for you to come out, I have something to give you."

"What?"

"I got it when we were out today" He shrugged, bending over to get something out of his bag. "I don't know...it just reminded me of you...think of it as an early christmas present."

He drew back, holding a small black box. "So um….here."

Magnus laughed, taking it. "You're so eloquent with words. What is-ooooh! Alec I love it!"

Inside the box was a simple gold band with three chocolate colored stones set in the middle, one for each year they'd been together. "Really? I wasn't sure…..I mean….I don't know...I just…." Alec stumbled for something to say.

Magnus cut him off with a kiss. "What was that for?" He asked when Magnus pulled back.

The warlock rolled his eyes and pulled him into his lap, resting his chin on Alecs shoulder. "1. You are the most adorable, sexy, beautiful shadowhunter ever. and 2. Do I need an excuse for kissing my boyfriend?"

Alec smiled. "I guess not."

Magnus yawned suddenly. "I'm sooo tired." He complained, nudging Alec off his lap and standing up. "Lets go to bed."

**K sorry for the shortness and lack of plot...as I warned you yesterday this one wasn't going to be very good due to my busy schedule today. Hope you enjoyed it…..im going to go sleep now..please rate/follow/favorite and ya….GOOD NIGHT MORNING OR AFTERNOON!**


	12. Hibernation

**December whattodayis: Hibernation**

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday….I got home at 11pm and woke up at 1pm then went to the nutcracker and just got back. Sorry this one's so short I have been home for 2 hours (besides the 6ish hours where I was asleep) and am really tired. Well….maybe it won't be short...but sorry if it is.**

**Cassandra Clare owns 'em**

"And of course...theres their vicious beaks….I mean, those things are scary as-" Alec groaned silently as Jace launched into yet another monologue about why ducks were evil and secretly satan. Alec yawned and looked at the rich red/purple liquid in his glass, pretending to listen. The two were standing near the refreshments table with Simon and three other shadowhunters who Alec had only met once or twice. Smooth christmas jazz could be heard over the low buzz of chatter in the room. Alec yawned again and glanced at his watch, then out the window. He had only agreed to come to this christmas party because his parents would have thrown a fit if he hadn't. Honestly, he would have rather stayed home with Magnus. Speaking of Magnus, his eyes scanned the room until he spotted his boyfriend sitting in a window, talking to Izzy and another female shadowhunter. "Alec? Alec? Aaaaalec?" Jace's voice brought the black haired boy's attention back to the conversation.

"What?"

"You get my point. Right?" (A/N: i just typed, Alec, you get my pony, right?")

"Hm? Oh yes...Well," Alec said, setting his drink down. "I've got to get going before the weather gets bad."

"Why does the weather-? Oh thats right, I keep forgetting you don't live here anymore."

"Yeah. Well, see you Jace, Simon...and….others." Alec waved as he turned and began making his way towards Magnus.

"I know! Ever since they changed publishers that magazine has been going down. Its like-oh hello Alec!" Magnus broke of, looking up from his very enthusiastic hand gestures.

"Hey," He said quietly. "Magnus, we should get going soon. Its supposed to snow badly tonight."

Magnus nodded and reached for his coat. "Right, well, see you later Izzy. Nice meeting you Jess."

They waved and wandered off in separate directions. The wind was freezing when the two stepped outside. "By the angel, it must have dropped twenty degrees!" Alec shouted over the wind.

Magnus nodded and grabbed his hand, running down to the street corner to try and hail a cab. Snow had already begun to fall in large downy flakes. A few minutes later, a cab finally spotted them and pulled up. "Its a bit chilly out there!" The cab driver said cheerfully as they got in. She was a middle aged woman with grey and blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"So, where you boys headed?"

"Home." Magnus said, teeth chattering.

"511 Sundown Lane, Brooklyn." Alec said, throwing a look at Magnus. (A/N: Totally just made that up…)

"Alrighty!" She said said turning around happily.

"So," Magnus said, unbuttoning his coat. "where'd you disappear off to?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I went to go refill my drink and Jace accosted me. Apparently, Clary left early with her mother and I was stuck listening to 101 Reasons Ducks are Evil; A novel by Jace Wayland." (A/n: Wayland is my favorite name out of all the last names he had, even though its not his real one, sorry if you don't like it)

Magnus laughed lightly and Alec rested his head on his shoulder, yawing for the fifth time tonight. "By the angel I'm tired." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Magnus ran his fingers threw his boyfriends hair whispering "We'll be home soon."

And, in a few minutes, they were. "You kids have a nice night!" Called the cabbie, Stacey, as she drove away.

"One of the more friendly drivers I've had." Magnus commented, fumbling in his pocket for the key.

Alec nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hurry up I'm freezing."

"Patience darling." Magnus scolded.

Rolling his eyes, Alec follow the warlock through the door and shrugged his coat off onto the floor. "Why does it have to be so cold?" He complained, rubbing his arms.

"I know something we could do to warm up." Magnus said, wrapping his arms around the shadowhunters waist and pulling him towards his chest.

"Oh really? And what is this idea of yours?"

"Hibernation!"

"What?" Alec asked, taken aback.

"We could hibernate, like bears, or horses."

"uhh...Magnus, horses don't hibernate."

He shrugged. "Well, whaddya say?"

"As much as I love the idea of staying in bed with you for an entire month," Alec answered, wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck and resting his chin on his shoulder, "I've got stuff to do."

Magnus sighed. "Ah well. It was worth a try."

Alec yawned again and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. "Jesus Alec, you really are tired."

Alec nodded sleepily. "Never fear! Magnus is here!" He shouted suddenly, scooping Alec up in his arms.

"Hey!" He laughed.

Magnus ducked, trying unsuccessfully not to ram Alec's legs into the wall as he carried him towards their bedroom. Setting him down on their bed, he climbed up next to him and began unbuttoning Alec's shirt. "You know," The shadowhunter said, amused, "I am still able to undress myself."

"Shhhh." Magnus chastised, undoing his belt.

Alec rolled his eyes and slipped of his jeans. Tossing them to the side, he got up and walked around and climbed under the blankets on his side of the bed. Magnus chuckled and ducked out of the room, heading to the bathroom. 10 minutes later when he returned, Alec was already fast asleep and snoring lightly. Magnus undressed and climbed into bed next to Alec. As he did so, the raven haired boy rolled over in his sleep so he was pressed against the warlock.

The next morning they were awakened by the sound of the duck song, Jace's ringtone. Magnus groaned as the warm presence next to him rolled away to answer his phone. This probably meant that Alec had to go hunting, and Magnus sat up, kicking the blanket away from his legs and placing them on the floor. Suddenly a hand clamped down around his wrist. "Where are you going?" an extremely adorable sleepy voice asked.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see Alec, sprawled across the bed, hair in eyes and blankets tangled around his legs, gazing up at him through half closed eyes. "I'm getting up dear."

"What about hibernating?"

"What?" Now it was Magnus's turn to be taken aback.

"Hibernating, I thought we were going to sleep all day."  
"Yes, but don't you have to go hunt?"  
Alec shook his head, causing more hair to fall across his face. "Jace just wanted to know if he had left his keys here a couple days ago."

"Well then screw getting up, lets hibernate!" Magnus exclaimed gleefully.

Alec laughed softly as Magnus pulled his legs back up onto the bed. As he settled back into the blankets, Alec snuggled up against his chest. Magnus smiled, nuzzling his face in Alec's hair. Ahh how he loved the winter months.

****

Okay, I am SERIOUSLY sorry about not posting yesterday (Please don't hate me O.O) I'll post two one day to make up for it. So...as usual thanks for favoriting/following/reviewing, you guys are the best! And if you haven't already please do so :) Hoped you enjoyed this malec fluffy and TA TA FOR NOW! 


	13. Oh No! I'm in Love

**December today: Oh no I'm in Love.**

**set before COG.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Between the walls Alec could hear Izzy's music blasting away. Ever since he was a child, he could hear it and hated it. Always annoying tunes, from the My Little Pony theme song, to Jenny on the Block, to One Direction, all nonsensical noise in his opinion. As they got older, and Izzy left the institution more and more, these occurrences became less and less frequent. Today was the first time in months she had actually been in her room so early in the afternoon. To tell the truth, Alec had become accustomed to hearing her music, and now, laying on his bed with a book open and listening to Honey to the Bee by Billie Piper, he felt like everything was back to normal for once. Suddenly the song changed, and Alec set down his book to listen. It was a new song, one that sounded very different from her usual music.

_"The words are thin_

_Telling me what i had to hear_

_Oh no, I'm in love_

_Oh no! I'm in love_

_Now you are all I'm thinking of_

_Oh my what do i do_

_'Cos I'm not ready to fall in love."_

As he listened, Alec's mind began to wander over the past few months.

_The two boys stood awkwardly next to each other in the park. The wind was a bit chilly, chillier than yesterday and you could definitely tell fall was approaching. The night was clear and you could see the stars almost perfectly. Magnus coughed slightly, and Alec shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. It had been warm when they left, and he had forgotten to bring a jacket. "Are you cold?" Magnus asked, noticing Alec's discomfort._

_ The raven haired boy shook his head. "No, I'm used to it."_

_ Magnus required the shadowhunter for a moment, then unzipped his own crimson coat. "Just because you're used to it doesn't mean you have to endure it." he said softly, draping the fabric around his shoulders._

_ Alec smiled shyly at him. "Thanks." he whispered._

_~Time skip~_

_Alec sat in his favorite corner of the library, nose buried in a thick dusty book about ecology. "Are you sure you don't need help finding anything, Mr. Lightwood?" the young red haired librarian asked, bouncing from foot to foot._

_ Alec looked up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "What? Oh, no thank you. And you can call me Alec."_

_ She blushed and looked at her toes. "Right, you can call me Abby. I mean...if you want...you don't….I mean...oh….oh dear…"_

_ Alec watched as she stumbled for words, completely oblivious as to what she was doing. She blushed darker and turned away, so Alec went back to his book. "Um...Alec?" she said, after a few moments._

_ "Hmm?" He asked, slightly annoyed at being bothered while reading._

_ "Um...well...I was wonder…..well...if you….well if you wanted….."_

_ "Alec?"_

_ Alec jumped and his legs slipped off the stool they had been resting on, landing on the floor with a thud. "M...Magnus?" He breathed._

_ The warlock raised his eyebrows, glancing between him and the red head. "I was just picking up a book...and thought I heard your voice."_

_ "oh….yes. I come here a lot."_

_ Magnus nodded, eyes still darting between the two in front of him. "I still have your coat." Alec said after a pause, standing up._

_ "Oh yes, I noticed. You haven't let Church get a hold of it I hope." He laughed._

_ Alec blushed, smiling. Abby watched the two interact, the sparkly one inquiring about people who seemed to be siblings. The cute one, Alec, answered them, bouncing on his feet the way she had earlier. Her hazel eyes drifted between the two of them and landed on Alec. He often came in here, but he was always so withdrawn and quiet. But today, right now, something seemed different. His eyes seemed brighter, and his lips were slightly turned up. He laughed easily and seemed so utterly absorbed in the glittery one that the world could have ended and he wouldn't have noticed. Suddenly comprehension dawned on the red head and she turned away, smiling. Normally, she would be slightly sad and very disappointed, yet another boy was taken. But this time, she could see how much the two standing in the library meant to each other. It seemed as though nothing would come between them, and nothing ever should._

_~Time skip~_

_"What are you getting?" Alec asked, nervously perched on the edge of his seat._

_"Hmm….I had seafood for dinner last night….so I think I'll go with the...Braised pork."_

_"Hi my names Giselle and I will be your waiter for today. Have you decided what to order?" A preppy girl who looked to be in her twenties appeared beside their table._

_"I'll have the braised pork." Magnus said, closing his menu._

_The girl, Giselle, beamed at him. "Excellent choice, my personal favorite." She said, lowering her voice. "And for you?"_

_She turned her head to Alec, looking much less enthusiastic. "um..' He gulped and wiped his sweating palms on his pants._

_"You should get the filet mignon darling." Magnus interrupted his nervous stutterings._

_ Alec flashed him a grateful smile and turned to the waitress, who was looking obviously upset at the exchange of affection between them. "Yes. I'll have that."_

_She huffed and scribbled it down, waltzing away. Nice try blondie, Hes mine. Alec thought triumphantly as he watched her walk away._

_~Time Skip~_

_"What to order, what to order. The choice still remains one of the hardest questions in history. Along with What do you want to do with your life, Will you marry me and does this top go with these shoes." Magnus sighed, lazily flipping through a take out brochure._

_Alec looked up over the top of his water glass. "We could just get chinese."_

_"I had chinese last night. How about….mexican."_

_Alec pulled a face, causing Magnus to laugh. "I take that as a no." His eyes went back to skimming the menu and Alec leaned slightly against his counter._

_ He was still slightly awkward in Magnus's apartment, even though he had been coming here more and more often. "OOhh! How about Italian?" Magnus excited voice broke through Alec's thoughts and scared Chairman Meow from his place in the sink._

_ "Okay." He moved around behind his boyfriend to skim the menu._

_ Just then, the duck song began playing from his pocket. "Jace?" He asked, quizzically._

_ After a minute of nodding, uh-huhing, and I'll be right thereing, Alec hung up the phone, looking slightly guilty. "Let me guess, shadowhunter emergency?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows._

_ "Yeah….maybe we could do this some other time?" He asked._

_ Magnus let out a huff and stood up. "Fine."_

_ Alec smiled, relieved and after a moment of deliberation, gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the door. "Alec!" Magnus called suddenly._

_"Yes?"_

_ "One moment, I have something for you." He began rummaging in a drawer._

_ Alec stood awkwardly by the door for a moment, until Magnus straightened, holding a slightly rusted key in his hand. "Here. So I don't have to get up anymore to let you in." He grinned, handing it to the shadowhunter._

_ "I….what...oh...um...thanks?"_

_Magnus chuckled and kissed him. "Now off you go." he said, lightly nudging Alec out the door._

How did this get so serious? Alec asked himself, as he stared at the key on his bedside table. If he was being honest with himself, it scared Alec a little. Just yesterday it seemed he was still the closeted young boy in love with his best friend. Then Clary had come, and Alec had had to watch as Jace fell so quickly in love with the girl he had only known for a few days. It hadn't been fair. He had known Jace since forever. They had trained together, shared a room sometimes, listened to stories together, eaten at the same table, played hide and seek together and yet he was falling for someone who he knew literally nothing about. Then Magnus had come along and changed everything. But all of that had happened so fast, Alec felt like he was a stick someone had tossed into a river and was being rushed along. Was he really ready for this?

Magnus sat quietly in the window of the coffee shop, hands clasped around a snowflake patterned latte cup, staring into the distance. That morning, he had woken up feeling strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt off. After a good idea of wandering around Brooklyn, the warlock had ended up in this small mundane coffee shop with cracked floor tiles, his thoughts drifting towards a certain black haired shadowhunter. When had his feelings for Alec gotten so deep? He remembered like it was yesterday the moment he saw the young boy enter his house with a band of shadowhunters. Magnus smiled and tapped his ringed finger against the mug as he recalled the mixed look of awe and confusion on his face. Was he ready for this? More important, was Alec ready for this? The boy was only 18, he had barely even begun his life. Magnus was 800, and knew enough about love that he could identify when he was in it. Yet this boy had him utterly turned around. Sighing, the glittery man pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts. His finger paused over Alexander Lightwood.

Alec couldn't concentrate on his book anymore, so he tossed it aside. Suddenly, his pocket began to buzz and he fished his phone out.

_From: Magnus Bane_

_You, me, snuggling and tea? 20 minutes? XOXO_

Alec smiled and answered.

_To: Magnus Bane_

_See you in twenty xx_

Grabbing his coat he sprinted downstairs. "Where you of to?" Jaces voice came from the kitchen.

Alec stopped immediately and turned around. "I….uh…..uh….um….I'm….going….to...uh….the...the library." he stuttered, completely unbelievably.

Jace raised his eyebrows smirking. "Suuree. So, whats her name?"

"What?" Alec asked, flustered.

"This girl you've been seeing."

"I...what!? No!"

Jace nodded. "Oh , don't insult me. You've been acting strange recently. All bubbly and secretive, slipping away in the middle of the day and not coming back till late at night, humming Izzy's songs, so whats her name? Is it Abby from the library? Cause she's totally hot."

"What? No! Its….nobody….' His voice trailed off.

"Hey its cool man, tell me when you're ready. But if it is Abby, then way to go."

Alec smiled briefly, then dashed out. Shrugging his coat on, he began to walk towards Magnus's. Who was Abby? He thought. Jace had said she was from the library, so he went through the named of everyone who worked there. Mike, Jacey,...then there was the old ones; Trish, Colleen, and Diane….then there was that little redhead who always hung around Alec's favorite spots. Was her name Abby? Alec couldn't remember. He could remember talking to her a month ago or so, but then Magnus had gotten there...and after that, all he could remember was...well...Magnus. Come to think of it, whenever Magnus was around, all Alec seemed to remember was him. Magnus. He thought, smiling like mad.

"Magnus?" Alec called when he opened the door to his boyfriends flat.

"Oh Alexander dear!" Magnus sat up, looking surprised. "You're early!"

"Oh..sorry….i didn't think you'd mind…"

"Of course not darling. I love having you here as long as I can." He said, holding out his arms.

Alec smiled gratefully and sat down next to him, sinking into his hold. Magnus pressed his nose against the skin of Alec's neck. "hmm,, you smell like snow."

"Maybe its because there's snow outside…."Alec said sarcastically.

"Hey," Magnus pinched his arm lightly, "Don't get cheeky with me."

Alec laughed and stole the tea mug from Magnus's hand. "Can I borrow this? Thanks?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and the two continued on like that well into the night until they lay curled up on the floor in front of a fire Magnus had started a little while ago. As Alec lay next to him, head resting on the others shoulder, gazing up into those cat like eyes, he smiled. He was ready.

**Yay! Cuteness! Hopefully….xD well this took a more uplifting turn than originally intended….Also, coming up this weekend….Malec goes shopping and ice skating! (Unless something comes up and I have another busy as hockey sticks weekend...which shouldn't happen….) Thanks as always to you lovely supermegafoxyawesomehot people reading this! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite for free imaginary cupcakes! Pip Pip Cheerio! Merry Holidays. (Haha see what i did there? Pip, Merry….haha LOTR reference….what? no? Okay…...well….bye anyways!) BTW the song in the beginnging and the inspiration for the title Oh No! I'm in Love ): by Alex Day.**


	14. Austrian Market

**Set after the series, Alec and Magnus continue their trip around the world and are in Austria. **

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

_ "He sighed and I looped my arm through his as we walked back to the church. I looked up at the sky as we walked. The gray clouds that had covered the sky this morning had gone away to reveal a clear blue sky. As we wound our way back through the graves, I listened to Ash's voice as he talked about how he got cut by a statue, and I began to realize something. Maybe this wasn't the end of the world like I had thought it was. All on the way to the funeral I was thinking that this was going to be the end of my life, or atleast, the end of a happy one. But now, now that it was over, I realized that there could still be a happily ever after after all."_

"What are you reading?" Magnus's voice through the air and knocked Alec out of his book induced trance.

"What? Oh, its a book by some person...Rose Oakenshield….." He held up the front of the book to reveal a picture of two pairs of legs sitting on a concrete bench with the words Trusting Abby scrawled across it.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't seem like your kind of book."

Alec shrugged. "Its okay, what are you doing anyways?"

Magnus had been lying on the bed for about half an hour, staring out the window. "Just thinking. I'm hungry, want to get some pancakes?"

Alec glanced at his watch. "Magnus, its noon, why do you want pancakes?"

Magnus rolled over on his stomach and looked up at Alec. "Well, its only 6am in the United States."

"True….lets go get some pancakes."

Magnus leaped up gleefully as Alec set his book down and they walked out of their hotel room, hand in hand. The two were spending christmas in Austria this year, part of their continued around the world travels. Currently, they were in the city of Innsbruck. Alec and Magnus wandered the streets for a bit, until they came across a little cafe in an old part of time. When they entered, Alec gave the place a once over, frowned, then excused himself to go to the bathroom. Magnus shrugged and sat down at an empty table, grabbing a menu. "So, do they have pancakes?" Alec asked, returning from the bathroom.

Magnus shrugged. "Don't know, its all in German."

Just then a short girl with long brown hair appeared at their table, smiling. "Hallo, mein Name Anna und ich werde Ihre Kellner heute. Haben Sie zwei entscheiden, was zu bestellen?"

Magnus blinker at her. "Uhh…."

Alec however smiled back. "Ja, wir werden die Pfannkuchen haben, danke. " (Yes, we'll have the pancakes, thank you.)

She nodded, ponytail bouncing and walked away. Magnus stared at his boyfriend. "Since when do you speak German?"

Alec blushed and looked sheepishly at his arm. There, drawn on the smooth porcelain surface was a curly E looking rune. "Foreign Languages rune."

Magnus laughed. "Alexander, really, you don't have to be so abashed."

Alec coughed and looked back down at the menu.

After their pancakes, the couple went back to wandering the streets until they wound their way back to the main part of the city. "I'm bored." Magnus whined.

"We could go to the christmas market." Alec suggested,

"Oooh Christmas market! We should get one of those in Brooklyn!" Magnus grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the market.

When they got there, Alec inhaled sharply. The entire street and then some was full of people wandering around stall to stall, lights all strung up from window to window. Snow glistened on the pavement, packed down from hundreds and hundreds of feet. Next to almost every stall sat a christmas decoration, candy canes, snowmen, and instrument barring santas that made Magnus feel like he had just walked into the Christmas special of Doctor Who. Magnus's eyes wandered around the market. Everywhere he looked there was glittery shiny things, and christmas lights. They seriously needed one of these in Brooklyn….hmm...and with just a few spells...maybe a little persuasion potion…"-in 1298."

"What?" Magnus jumped and looked at Alec, realizing he had just been talking.

The shadowhunter sighed, used to his boyfriends lack of attention. "I said, the Innsbruck christmas market was started in 1298, which is why it still bears many medieval characteristics that modern christmas markets lack."

"Ooh Alec look! look!" Magnus jumped with excitement as he spotted a stall selling a various array of christmas mugs, some of which had so much glitter that it looked like Magnus himself had decorated them.

"Hallo! Welcome to Nik and Anne's christmas cups! In front of you is a small sample of what we're capable of, all handmade. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No, not really." Alec said, casually picking up a cup to examine it.

The cup was mostly blue, with a santa hat pattern at the top and glittery black symbols that reminded Alec of runes. "Hey Magnus, these look like- Magnus?" Alec looked up from the cup to see that he was standing alone in front of the stall.

Wildly, he looked around, trying to spot the glittery warlock somewhere. "Um...I think your boyfriend went that way." The girl behind the counter pointed a little further up the street.

He nodded, muttering a short "Thanks" and hurried off in that direction.

After about half an hour of looking, Alec started to get panic-y. "Magnus! Magnus Bane!" He shouted, a few people giving him looks.

Suddenly, he felt a tugging on his sleeve and turned around to see a little girl with black hair and dark eyes staring up at him. "Excuse me sir, have you lost somebody."

"Yes, I have."

"Me too, I lost my mama. But my Mama always told if I ever get lost, to stay where I am. Are they wearing bright colors? Mama said that if I always have to wear bright colors when we go to the market, so if I get lost, she can find me."

Alec laughed. "Extremely bright colors."

Just then a woman wearing a black pencil skirt with her hair twisted into a tight bun, came running, or waddling in Alec's opinion due to her skirt, over. "Mary Anne! Gott sei Dank! Where have you been?"

"Right here all along Mama." The girl, Mary Anne, said, taking her mothers hand.

"Right, well hurry along, Christopher's waiting."

Mary Anne nodded and followed her mother, pausing for a second to look back at Alec. "I hope you find who you were looking for, sir." then she skipped away.

Alec smiled to himself. "So do I."

"Alec! Alexander! Alec!" an extremely flustered Magnus ran up to him, throwing his arms around the younger boy.

"Magnus where were you!?" Alec cried, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly.

"I moved on to the next stall, I told you, didn't you hear me? Then I looked back and you weren't there."  
"I didn't hear you!"

"Well I found you, thank the angel."

Alec pulled back. "Right, your being kept on a leash from now on."

"No complaints from me." Magnus smirkied.

"Ugh."

Magnus laughed, and the began to walk away, when he stopped suddenly. "What is i- Nooooo! No more pictures Magnus!" Alec had turned around to see his boyfriend holding a camera.

"Plleaasee! just one!" Magnus begged.

"Fiiinnne."

One hour later in New York.

"Another text from Alec." Jace said, glancing down at his phone.

"Whats it say?" Izzy and Clary asked immediately.

The three of them were sitting at the counter in Taki's, picking up some take out for dinner. "Its a picture, and- oh no! Not again!" He groaned, slapping his hand on his forhead.

"What?" Clary peered over Izzy's shoulder as she snagged Jace's phone and skimmed the caption Alec had sent.

Hey guys, check it out! Austrian Christmas Market. Wish you were here….except...not really….

~Love from Alec and Magnus.

**Whats this? She updates BEFORE midnight? OH MY EVERYONE GET YOUR CAMERAS ITS A MIRACLE! xD So ya….Sorry this ones not very fluffy, I wasn't really in the writing mood today….but funfact: The beginng of this oneshot is an exerpt from one of my original works Trusting Abby. Normally when I'm using an exerpt for something random I just write it on the spot, but in honor of it reaching 1,000 reads on wattpad, I decided to use Trusting Abby this time. Thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing! And if you haven't please do!. Also, I'm considering continuing this past christmas to make it an all winter long thing. Opinions?**


	15. Finals and Studying

**Okay, so finals are tomorrow…..AHHHHHHHH! I almost didn't post tonight, but then I decided, why not? So this is for all you people taking finals! Set before COG. **

**If I owned them…...I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, would I?**

Alec sat cross legged on his bed, books spread about and papers falling on the floor. Finals were in two days, and the Lightwood children had been told to study. Out of the three of them, Alec was the only one actually studying. Izzy was in her room, looking through magazines and sorting through clothes, and Jace could be heard downstairs rooting around in the cabinet. Alec ran his fingers through his hair, frowning as he flipped through his textbook, trying to find the section on flow cytometry. Suddenly his phone started vibrating, and he leaned over to grab it.

_ From: Magnus Bane_

_Alllleeeeeeecccc I'm bored!_

Alec frowned again.

_Well, I'm studying for finals._

He through his phone back onto his French book, not expecting Magnus to answer, but a minute later, his phone vibrated again.

_Boooooooring. Haha I never had to take those….You should come study at my place. I can be very helpful ;)_

_Alec: Define helpful._

_Magnus: Oh….you know…_

_Magnus: But seriously, you should come by. I miss youuuuuuuu!_

Alec smiled as he read the text. "What are you doing?"

His head whipped up to see Jace standing in his doorway, leaning lazily against the frame eating a pudding. "W...what?"

Jace straightened."I said, what are you doing? Unless studying for finals is fun in your opinion….I could see that...I mean...its you…."

Alec spluttered. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just you like studying I guess." Jace shrugged. "Pudding?"  
He offered Alec his cup. "Err...No thanks."

"I have more," he said, pulling two more containers from his pocket.

"Is that pudding!?" Izzy appeared beside him.

"No, its blood of a hippogriff. Yes its pudding." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Ugghhh gimme! I've been sitting up here with nothing to do!"

"You could have been studying...for the tests we have in two days." Alec suggested.

Izzy ignored him and continued. "Is Clary coming by today?"

Jace shook his head, now opening another cup. "Mum banned both her and Simon until after tests."

"Whhyyyy. Its not like we're actually going to study! I mean,...Alec will….but hes Alec."

"Hey!" Just then , his phone vibrated again and he remembered Magnus.

_Magnus: Alllleeeeeecc! Did you die!? Do I need to come rescue you again? NOOOO DID YOU GET EATEN BY THE EVIL BOOKS? I SHALL VANQUISH THEM FOR YOU! BACK YOU FOUL DEMON BEASTS!_

_Alec: Wow…..you're really bored I take it._

_Magnus: Yes. Come entertain me :)_

"Who are you texting?"

Alec looked up, he forgot they were there for a second. "Umm..nobody.."

"Jace, I think our darling brother is becoming mentally deranged. He's smiling and texting nothing."

"Oh no! What shall we do! Maybe a certain….warlock….can cure him!"

"Ugh! I'm going to the library!" Alec huffed, gathering his books up.

Izzy gasped. "He has a library!" She giggled.

"No! The library. You know- Ugh nevermind!"

Jace and Izzy laughed as Alec pushed past them, marching down the stairs. Once he was out on the street, Alec debated on whether he should actually go to the library, or go to Magnus's. In the end, he decided on the library, he'd get more work done there.

"Hello Alexander!" The librarian at the desk looked up as he entered.

"Hello Miranda."

"Haven't seen you in here lately, hope you haven't been going to some other library."

Alec smiled. "No….I've been...busy."

Miranda smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I hope whoever he is you two are happy together."

Alec blushed and looked down. Miranda was one of the few people who knew he was gay. She had majored in human psychology and guessed it for herself. One day she had made a comment about it, and Alec had never contradicted her. Alec made his way to the bag of the library, towards his favorite place, and curled up in a chair, pulling out his books. About an hour later, someone coughed from the floor, causing Alec to jump about a mile in the air. He looked down and gasped. "Magnus!?"

"Hello darling!" The warlock said, grinning up at the shadowhunter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, so I decided to look for you here." He said, standing up and stretching. "Get up."

Alec obliged and Magnus sat down, pulling Alec into his lap. "So, what are you studying?" He asked, resting his head on his shoulder.

"French." Alec responded, picking his book back up and finding his place.

They sat like that for a good amount of time, Alec muttering to himself and flipping between notes and book, and Magnus fiddling with Alec's hair or staring absentmindedly out the window. "Alllleeecc, I'm still bored." Magnus whispered, after a bit.

"You've mentioned that."

"Come back to my flat with meeee! Please?"

Alec shook his head, not taking his eyes of his book. "I have to study."

Magnus pouted. "You're no fun."

Alec made a noise and continued studying. Suddenly, Magnus slipped his hand under Alec's shirt and began tickling his stomach. Alec jumped and tumbled out of his lap, landing on the floor with a thud. "Magnus!" He hissed.

"Yes darling?" The warlock blinked down at him innocently.

"Thats not fair, you can't tickle me!"

"Oh, but I can! C'mere!"

Alec stifled a shriek as Magnus lunged at him, grabbing him around the waist and tugging him back. "M..Magnus! S...stop!" he giggled between breaths.

Magnus laughed, he loved Alec's laugh, it was just so adorable! Finally, Magnus relented and pulled an out of breath, still laughing Alec onto his lap and began peppering his face with kisses.

"So you're the one who's been stealing our Alec away."

Magnus looked up, surprised, to see a middle aged woman holding an armful of books, smiling fondly at the two in the chair.

Magnus looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Miranda!" Alec leaped up, startled. "Umm...this is Magnus...my….boyfriend." At these words Alec turned scarlet.

Magnus stood up to, placing a hand on his boyfriend's waist. "Well, you must be Miranda." He said, extending his hand.

She took it, laughing a little. "Yes. I must be, now, I'm afraid to say the library is closing."

Magnus clapped his hands. "Oh! This means back to my place!"

"Wait..what?!" Alec looked up at him, confused.

"Come on sweet pea! This way!" He grabbed Alec's hand and began dragging him away.

Miranda smiled as she watched the two boys walk away. She remembered Alec from when he was little. He used to come toddling in here at age five, looking for books. By the time he was 10, Alec had read almost every book in the juvenile section. He was such a cute little kid, always so eager to help out, always smiling and talking to everyone in the library. But when he grew up, Alec had become more reserved, and more troubled. It broke the hearts of every librarian there to see him so down. Miranda was the first one to guess, it, and it broke her heart even more that Alec had no one to trust but his sister. Then, a few months ago, he had stopped coming by every week. At first, they were worried. What if something had happened? Was he okay? But then, he came in one September day, and he was smiling, looking as though he was he king of the world. Once again he looked like the little boy who would walk around socializing with everyone. He stood at the desk and chatted with the librarians, laughing and smiling. When one asked him why he was so happy, he flushed slightly and looked away. Now him and this sparkly boy, Magnus, were apparently together, and Mirada hoped with all her heart they made each other happy. She truly did.

Back at Magnus's flat, Alec's text books layed on the kitchen counter, neglected and forgotten. The two boys lay on the sofa, kissing heatdly. "What are you doing?" Alec asked as Magnus pulled back.

"Just admiring my boyfriend." Magnus said, nuzzling Alec's neck.

Although he never said it out loud, he was over the moon that Alec had called him that. This meant he was one step closer to coming out to everyone else and fully comitting. Alec rolled his eyes and pulled him back in for another kiss. "I...should really...be...studying…." Alec breathed between kisses.

Magnus grinned. "But darling, this is so much more fun!"

Alec laughed lightly, he couldn't agree more.

Two years later. Alec has just finished a semester abroad.

Magnus hummed as he picked out his outfit for the morning. Pulling out a box in the back of the closet, he opened it and coughed as dust flew out. Peering into it, Magnus recognized them as Alec's old textbooks. Speaking of Alec...He thought, racing over to his nightstand and grabbing his phone. 4 new messages.

_From: Sweet Pea_

_To: Magnus_

_Hey Magnus, just finished finals. Can't wait to see you 3._

_~Love Alec_

_From: Sweet Pea_

_To: Magnus_

_Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars_

_~Love Alec_

_From: Sweet Pea_

_To: Magnus_

_One more day till I come home! You better not have exploded the house…._

_`Love Alec_

_From: Sweet Pea_

_To: Magnus_

_On the plane now. Should get in around 11 pm. Are you ready to "Study"?. Well...anyways….the girl beside me is glaring at me...no idea why...see you tonight! I love you, ~Alec._

**YAY FINALS FIC! Hopefully this makes studying for finals less painful for ya'll! Unless you aren't taking any this year...in which case….grrrrr lucky! Well for all you who are taking them...GOOD LUCK I BELIEVE IN YOU! YAY YOU CAN DO THIS! GO SLEEP NOW (UNLESS ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY...WELL YOU COULD TAKE A NAP…) EAT YUMMY FOOD AND HAVE A FANTASTICAL DAY! YOU ARE GOING TO GET AN A ON YOUR EXAMS!**

**"Never consider the possibility of failure; as long as you persist, you will be successful." - Brian Tracy**

**well after that inspirational quote time…..please review/favorite/follow…..Ima go sleep and try not to fail my tests tomorrow….GOOD NIGHT ALL AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Technicalities and Penguins

**December 19th**

**Hola! So this was submitted by a Guest….so idk but ya.**

**If I owned TMI then it would just be a whole bunch of Malec fluff, and also would have never been published because I'm not patient enough to write an entire series...led alone a book over 100 pages.**

_ "Officer! We didn't technically steal the penguin." Magnus pointed out, crossing his legs and trying to look diplomatic._

_ Alec kicked him under the table. "Sir, I don't know what game you're trying to play here.-"_

_ "Steal the penguin. Its like...a cross between luge and whack-a-mole.: Magnus interjected._

_ "Right thats it!" The officer slapped his hand on the table. "I have had enough of your shenanigans….I'm going to get the chief...you two better stay right here. Don't pull any crap while I'm gone."_

_ As soon as the door clicked shut, Alec began kicking Magnus as hard as he could. (Well not literally, he wasn't that mad.) "Ow! Ow! OWww What's that for?!"_  
_ "Whats that for!? Magnus you got us arrested!" He hissed._

_ "Darling! Calm down! We didn't do anything wrong…Besides, you were the one who wanted to keep it."_

_ "I don't care! Its cuteness was corrupting me! Just get us out of here!"_

_ Magnus sighed, "Fine."_

December 19th would always stand in Magnus and Alec's memory as the day they got arrested for steal penguins from the Brooklyn zoo, and Magnus discovered. And Magnus discovered Alec's favorite animal. Everything had started earlier in the morning...around 3 am.

Magnus couldn't sleep, something had been bothering him all night.

_"What do you mean you don't have a favorite animal?! Everyone has a favorite animal!"_

_"I don't know, I just never saw the big attraction….to animals." Alec said, shrugging._

_ Magnus gasped in horror. "Animals are amazing! Their cute and fluffy and and…."_

_ "Snakes aren't cute or fluffy." Alec pointed out, earning himself a glare from Magnus._

_ "Yes, but the thing is, that everyone has to have a favorite animal."_

_ "Well I don't"_

_ Magnus rolled over and regarded the boy lying beside him. How could he not have a favorite animal?! Maybe he did though, but it was something un-Alec like...like a bunny rabbit….or….a….duck. Haha, Jace would hate him forever. Gently, Magnus traced one of the faded runes on his boyfriends arm, I wonder if theres a rune that deals with animals...He thought. "Whaddya doin'?" Alec mumbled, rolling over slightly and opening his eyes half way._

_ Magnus jumped. "What? Oh nothing dear, just...couldn't sleep."_

_ "Then turn on the TV or something...I'm not your personal entertainer." He grumbled, rolling back over and shut his eyes._

_ Magnus rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote from beside his bed and flicked on the TV, careful not to wake his boyfriend again. An Alec who has been woken up in the middle of the night was always bad tempered and snippy. Why was there never anything good on at 1? Magnus huffed as he began flipping through the channels faster. Finally he settled on animal planet, which was running a piece on a newborn reindeer at the local zoo. As he watched little Dancer jump and wobble around, a wonderful idea formed in his head, and the warlock grinned grinchley down at his shadowhunter. I'll find out your favorite animal little nephilim. He thought with an evil chuckle._

_ "Good morning sunshine!" Magnus cried the next morning as Alec stumbled out from the bedroom, hair all messed up. "I made you pancakes! Look! rabbit shaped!"_

_ He offered the red plate up to his boyfriend. Alec looked at him, then walked of the the bathroom. Magnus sighed, so, it wasn't rabbits. Time for plan B! "So, Alexander, what shall we do on this fine December morning?"_

_ Alec shrugged. "Where'd you put the pancakes?"_

_ "Over here, wait….so you do like rabbits!" Magnus exclaimed._

_ "No….I'm just hungry."_

_ Magnus frowned and sat back on the counter as Alec tore into the pancakes. "So, back to what we could do today…"_

_ "Hpmhphf?" Alec asked through a mouthful of food._

_ "I have an idea….we could….go...to the zoo!"_

_ "...okay."_

_ "Wait...What? Really? Just like that!" Magnus looked surprised._

_ "Yeah, I mean...we have nothing else to do." Alec said, sliding his plate into the sink and walking over to get his coat._

_ "Wow….I think thats a first! You actually agreed to going out without any persuasion." Magnus followed his boyfriend joyfully._

_ There weren't very many people at the zoo when they arrived, considering it was a thursday morning and in December. Magnus paid at the gate then ran to catch up to Alec, who was already inside. "So, where shall we go?" He asked, grabbing his boyfriend's hand._

_ Alec shrugged. "We could go to the cat house….that'd probably be open."_

_ Magnus nodded and they set off in search of tigers and lions and bears. (Oh my). After about an hour or so there, they left and began walking up towards the aquarium. Suddenly Magnus stopped dead. "What?" Alec turned around to see why his boyfriend had stopped._

_ "Reindeer!" He squealed, doing a very good interpretation of a fangirl...or a five year old….._

_ In a large cage set aside from the path were two large reindeer, pawing at the ground. "Why doesn't it have a tail?" Magnus asked suddenly._

_ "It does, you're just not looking." Alec walked around to the other side of the cage and pointed._

_ Magnus followed, stopping beside him. Suddenly he let out a giggle. "Maybe he got it at the re-tail store."_

"No. No not again!"

Magnus began to laugh harder. "Hey! Hey Alec! What does a reindeer say before he tells a joke?"

Alec sighed. "This will _sleigh_ you!"

The shadowhunter groaned. "Magnus, honestly."

"You're right." He said, trying to regain his composure. "I really need to _rein_ myself in."

Alec rolled his eyes, laughing a little. "Magnus, you should be _pun_ished."

Magnus gasped. "Alec! You told a joke!"

"Its been known to happen. Now lets go to the aquarium."

The warlock nodded, following him. "I hear theres something _fishy_ going on there."

The two wandered around the aquarium for a while, until they came to the penguin part. A man was kneeling in front of a kiddy pool with about three birds waddling around in it. He had a container of dish soap and looked to be shampooing them at the moment. "Ummm….?" Magnus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh my!" He looked up surprised. "Sorry boys, I thought they had closed this part off. I'm Joe the penguin wrangler."

"They have wranglers for penguins?" Alec asked interestedly.

"They have wranglers for everything." The man, Joe, said. "Well, if you two'll excuse me, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

"Well...that was strange." Magnus staged whispered, "Right, I'm bored. All the animals are inside, lets go home." He began to walk away, and when he reached the door, he realised Alec wasn't following.

Suddenly he heard a giggle and a splashing noise and turned around to see Alec kneeling by the pool. holding his hand out.

"Alec?"

The shadowhunter laughed again as one of the penguins ventured forward and nuzzled his hand. "Its sooooo cute!"

"Alec! You do have a favorite animal!"

Alec blushed and sat back on his heels. "My parents always said shadowhunters shouldn't have favorite animals. I don't know why."

"You depraved child! Everyone needs a favorite animal! Now come one, we are going to go buy you a penguin christmas jumper!" Magnus leaned over and pulled him up by the hand.

"NooooooO!" Alec laughed.

"Yes! Mwahahhahahahahahahaha! Torcher time!" The two boys sprinted out, one chasing after the other.

A few hours later, they sat on a bench out front of an ice cream parlor. "Ahhh. Such a fulfilling day." Magnus sighed, leaning back.

Alec nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head on the warlocks shoulder. Suddenly, he felt a tugging at his pant leg and looked down. There sat a penguin on the pavement. "What….what are you doing here!?" Alec cried, jumping up.

"Um...sitting? What- oh. oh!" Magnus spotted the penguin and began to laugh. "He must have followed you!"

Alec kneeled down in front of it, holding his hand out again. This time the penguin came straight into it, nuzzling and nipping playfully at him. "Awwwww can we keep him?"

Magnus looked shocked. Apparently cute animals made Alec a completely different person. "Alec darling, we can't keep a penguin in Brooklyn!"

"Why not? It could live with us, we could call it Oliver!"

"Oliver? Why Oliver?"

Alec shrugged. "It just fits, he looks like an Oliver."

"Well...I suppose we could buy it little sweaters and-"

"Step AWAY from the penguin! I repeat, step AWAY from the penguin."

Oh no. Magnus thought as he turned to see the cops standing a few feet away, guns aimed at them.

And that was the story of how Magnus's discovered Alec's favorite animal.

****

AWW PENGUINS! So ya….Alecs favorite animal is a penguin now...woot. Penguins….So….whats ya'lls favorite animals? Mine is like….a….jacklepenguin..or something. Half Jackle half Penguin. Again, good luck on your finals everybody! (whos taking them) AND ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS WEEEE CHRISTMAS COOKIES ALL AROUND! As always, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows, they always make my day :) and if you haven't, please favorite/follow and most importantly, review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about it! FAREWELL MY READERS AND HAVE A NICE REST OF THE DAY! 


	17. Alec in Santaland

**December 20th**

**FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS BREAK! This request was submitted by TheSilentPrincess. (Okay sorry this is a day late I fell asleep writing last night)**

**Saya tidak memiliki The Mortal Instruments, mereka milik Cassandra Clare**

"You want me to follow your wife?" Magnus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

The man standing in the alley nodded. "Yes, I think shes seeing a fairy. And you need to go undercover."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

Magnus stood outside the Macy's store manager's office door, excitement coursing through him. He had never been santa claus before, and elf, a reindeer, mrs. Claus sure, but never St. Nick. "Right, Mr...Yee...Buttersnaps…." The man with the goatee said, stepping out of the office. "Heres your santa suit, we start at 8 sharp. Don't be late."

Magnus nodded and took the red bag. "Oh, and one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"One of our elves, Snowflake, just quiet, so you need to find a replacement for her by tomorrow." With that the manager retreated back into the little room and slammed the door in Magnus's face.

Alec had never been one to dress up. In fact, he despised it and went out of his way to not dress up. As Magnus paced outside their bedroom door, all the times he had ever presented his boyfriend with a costume came flooding back, including the time he actually went out and fed one to a demon. Quietly, he peeked in at the shadowhunter sitting on the bed again. "Magnus, if you're going to keep pacing out there, can you please shut the door?"

Magnus inhaled sharply, he hadn't realized that Alec could see him. "At least tell me what you're so worried about."

Magnus bit his lip and slipped through the door, walking over to the raven haired boy. "I'm not worried about anything." he huffed, sitting down next to him.

Alec raised his eyebrows but didn't look up. "Suuure."

Magnus stayed quiet, trying to work up the courage to ask him. He didn't particularly fancy being on the receiving end of Alec's anger. He decided the best way to get Alec to agree was to loosen him up a bit. "What are you reading?" He asked, nuzzling the shadowhunters neck slightly.

"The U.S Exploring Expedition by Nathaniel Philbrick."

Magnus nodded, refraining from making any noise that indicated his opinion of the book. Honestly, why did he have to read such boring things? "Hmm..sounds…..fascinating."

Alec nodded and readjusted himself, pulling his legs up under him. Slowly, Magnus moved one of his arms behind his shadowhunter, and the other one slide in front of his waist. Alec glanced at him for a second, shifting slightly. Magnus continued to kiss his way up the boys neck, until he reached his jaw. Then he swung himself over Alec, straddling his hips and slipping his fingers through his belt loops. "M..Maguns? What are you doing?"

"Just admiring you." He answered sweetly.

"But-" Alec's feeble protest was cut of by Magnus's lips on his.

Gently, he nudged the nephilim back and Alec wrapped his arms around his neck. They lay kissing like that for a few minutes, until Magnus broke away. "Alexander darling," He purred.

"MMhmm?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"

How had he ever let Magnus talk him into this? Alec groaned as he examined himself in the mirror. Everytime he moved he jingled, and he hated it. Shadowhunters were supposed to move silently. He wasn't sure what was worse, the shoes that curled up at the end, or the pointy hat and ears. "Awwww you look so cute!" Alec whirled around to see Magnus standing in the doorway of the locker room, bag in hand.

"Magnus I am never speak to you again!" He hissed. "ever."

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Awww don't be like that! You look so adorable!" Magnus moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You need an elfish name. How about...Candycane...or SugarPlum...oohh I know! Twinkles!"

"Hey Santa! Snowflake! We're about to start!" Someone called from outside.

Alec huffed and stopped past Magnus, trying to look angry. But...you know...its kind of hard to look angry when you're wearing candy cane tights, curly shoes, a belt full of candy canes and a badge that says: Hi! My names Snowflake!

"Come on Jace!" Izzy cried, tugging on her brothers sleeve.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go into that hell hole!" He spat, indicating the Macy's in front of them.

"Don't you still need to get Alec's christmas present?" Clary asked, walking up beside him with Simon.

"Ugh. Why can't I just get him weapons?"

"No! This is Alec's first year living out of the house. We have to get him something special." Izzy insisted.

"Special? From Macy's? What are we gonna get him, a red bra like the one from Elf.?"

Clary sighed, she extremely regretted ever showing him that movie. "Just move." She said, prodding him in the back.

After a full hour of shopping, they had bought christmas presents for both their parents, Clary's mom and Luke, Izzy had restocked her make up and Clary had gained a new christmas outfit that she was less than thrilled about, but still no present for Alec. "Why is he so hard to shop for?!" Jace groaned.

"Why can't you just get him a book?" Simon asked, running his finger over the top of a rack.

"Because." Izzy said, extremely irritated.

Clary rolled her eyes, turning her attention on to the line of kids waiting to see Santa as Jace and Izzy started screaming at each other. She watched the elves walking around. The two women had heels the size of the empire state building, but the third elf was wearing more...elfish...shoes. She squinted at him trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. "Alec?" She gasped.

The other three quite their yelling and turned. Alec looked up at the sound of his name. "Clary? Izzy? Simon? Jace?"

He stared in horror as both his siblings and the other two approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," Izzy said, holding up the bags. "What are you doing here?"

Jace suddenly bursted out laughing. "Oh man, this is just perfect."

Alec's eyes were blinded for a second as Jace began snapping pictures of him on his iphone. "Stop it!" He hissed.

"Dude, how? Why?" Simon asked, looking sympathetically at the shadowhunter.

Alec blushed and glanced over at the santa claus sitting on the throne. "What? Wait a minute….is that….is that...Magnus?!" Izzy and Clary collapsed in giggles.

"Stop it! Don't laugh! Just...just get me out of here!"

Izzy and the others gained control of themselves, managing a semi straight face. They knew how sensitive Alec was to being laughed at. "Right. Stealing an elf from Santaland. Thats at the top of my bucket list." Jace said, trying very hard not to laugh.

Alec glared at him and jumped over the fence separating Santa from the public. "Just walk." He hissed.

The others nodded, and began walking away, heads bowed. They made it down an entire level and were almost to the door when someone shouted behind them. "Hey! Hey you! Snowflake!"

Alec froze. "Run!" He yelled, and the five took off.

They dashed through the store, Simon ran into a table, and they had to go back for him. After dodging displays and a few ladies purses, they finally got out. "Well that was….interesting." Clary said, straightening her shirt.

"Snowflake?" Jace asked, snorting.

"How did Magnus even talk you into this?"

Alec blushed darker, if that was even possible. "Well...he can be very..persuasive."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Just….shut it! Does anyone have any clothes I can borrow?" He asked, indicating his outfit.

Magnus paced the locker room, waiting for Alec. It wasn't until the last of the SantaLand workers left that he began to get seriously nervous. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and scrolled down till he found Alec's name.

Alec, love, where are you?

He returned to pacing until an answer came.

home.

He sighed, half relieved. Alec was safe then, but if he had left without him, that must mean he was seriously pissed.

It was almost 11pm by the time Magnus got home. After he left Macy's, he had to go by the mans house and drop of some pictures. It turned out his wife was cheating on him. "Alexander?" He called softly, flicking the lights on.

A green bag was placed on the counter, next to a pile of clothes. He frowned as he recognised them as Jace's. Now trying not to freak out, he began walking towards their bedroom. Alec would never cheat on him. Besides, Jace has Clary and he's not even gay or bi. He thought, trying to reassure himself. Relief flooded through him as he opened the door to see Alec's sleeping figure, alone, in bed. Uncertain, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Alec," he whispered, shaking him.

The shadowhunter rolled over and looked at him. "Uhh..Hi?" he tried.

Alec made a noise and rolled back over. "Aww come one Alec."

"Come on Alec, I'm sorry I made you dress up as an elf."

Still no reply. "Aleeeec. Please stop not talking to me. I hate it when you don't speak to me, I'm so sorry please please please say something."

Suddenly Alec's shoulders began shaking, and Magnus started to worry that he was crying. "Alec…"

Thats when he realized the little jerk was laughing. Alec rolled over, his arms extended above his head. Still laughing, he sat up and kissed the extremely shocked warlock. "You,' he muttered, "Are an idiot."

Magnus laughed and kissed him back. "Love you too."

**Sorry for the lateness, again, I fell asleep writing it last night. I'm still going to post one for today though. Thanks for the review/follow/favorite as always!**

**Also, if any of ya'll are Scalbus shipers…(Scorpius MalfoyXAlbus Potter) Please check out my friends story. Its very short but extremely fluffy. Its called Crush by Jay Way101.**

**Have an amazing day, eat lots of sugar cookies because their delicious (Unless you don't like them…..o.o) SEE YA'LL IN A FEW HOURS! (except I won't actually SEE you…..)**

**Dear Guest: I won't write one for this, but I shall write a separate one-shot for you...idk how good it'll be though….xD **


	18. Party Hopping

**December 21st: Party Hopping**

**Hey guys I'm BAAACCKK! So this is based off of How I Met Your Mother episode..the one with the New Years Parties...and they meet that guy who they think is Moby….and ya…..GUYS I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE YET SO ENJOY!**

**Cassandra Clare….possee….ellos.**

**Also...the basis of this plot belongs to HIMYM people...cause I'm sure their reading Malec fics and are just like...MALEC YES MALEC OH I SHIP THEM SO -...wait….HEY THIS CHICK STOLE OUR IDEA! BRING OUT…,,THE LLAMAS OF DEATH!.**

"Alec, have you ever even been to a christmas party that wasn't a shadowhunter one?" Magnus asked, regarding his boyfriend over the top of his wine glass.

"Hmm...not really. I don't see the big attraction. I mean...you sit around...and...what? listen to people screeching unrecognizable christmas songs and get really really wasted?"

Magnus gasped, pretending to be offended. "Not at all! Well...getting wasted..yes..but christmas parties are amazing!"

"Oh really? And why are you drinking wine? Its 10am."

"Well its after 5 somewhere in the world, and I am getting Izzy, Jace, Clary...and I suppose Sedric can come to….and we are going party hoping tonight!"

"Simon. And no! No more downworlder parties!"

Magnus sighed, this would take some persuasion.

"I am not wearing that.' Alec said, wrinkling his nose at the sparkling blue shirt and right white shimmering jeans Magnus was trying to pawn off on him.

The warlock sighed. He hadn't really expected that to work. "Fine...we'll tone it down a bit."

Magnus went back to sifting through his wardrobe, and Alec went back to awkwardly sitting on the edge of their bed. After a little bit, Magnus straighten up, holding a pair of dark jeans and a light blue dress shirt. He showed it to Alec, who, after a minute of contemplation, nodded. "Yes!" Magnus did a victory dance and handed the clothes to Alec, then he turned back to tackle the problem of finding himself something to wear. (A/N: okay...I know in like every fanfic were Magnus gets clothes for Alec almost 95% of the time theres a blue shirt...but seriously...blue is just that boys color xD)

"No. I don't want to." Alec insisted, crossing his arms.

"Please Alec! For me?" Magnus was standing in front of his boyfriend in the kitchen, wielding a stick of eyeliner.

"No! No make up!"

"But its just a little, please! You'd look absolutely gorgeous! Not that you don't already." he purred, moving closer.

Alec blushed and leaned into him. "Fine." He muttered.

For some reason he could never say no to Magnus.

All in all, it took a good three hours, maybe more, to get ready, and Magnus was just finishing up his make-up when the door rang.

"Hey! Are you ready to- Wow Alec." Izzy stared open mouthed at the man who had opened the door.

Alec blushed. He was wearing the clothes that Magnus had picked out for him, which were a little tighter than his normal clothes, his hair was straighter and was more tamed than usual, and his blue eyes were rimmed with just the slightest tint of eyeliner. "You look..different." Clary said.

"Doesn't he?" Magnus strode in from the other room, looking quite pleased with him.

"How did you do it?!" Izzy asked, impressed. "I've been trying to get him to wear make-up and do something with that hair for ages."

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Well...he does have a weakness for extremely sexy warlocks."

Jace snorted and Alec blushed darker. "Well, are we going or what?" He asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Right! Where's party number one?" Simon asked.

"Follow me! We're going on..and ADVENTURES!" Magnus cried, bounding down the steps.

"Did Magnus just quote the Hobbit?" Simon asked Alec quietly.

"I don't even know anymore."

They all piled into the limo Magnus had insisted he rented . "Yes Alec, with actual money. I don't steal everything." Alec and Magnus were squashed in the corner, with Izzy and Simon next to them, and Jace and Clary next to them. "Party number one!" Magnus said excitedly as they pulled up in front of an apartmentish thing. Alec looked at it skeptically as they stepped out. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked.

"Oh course darling! When have I ever done anything that wasn't safe!"

"Uhh..that one time when-"

"Yes well, this party is perfectly safe. Just don't drink anything that isn't labeled. Or that someone else gives you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Simon muttered, turning green at the thought of The Rat Incident.

When they entered the party, it looked like the inside of a person on LSD. The disco lights bounced and shimmered on the walls, making everything strange and distorted. Weird techno music resonated off the walls and groups of downworlders stood around, laughing, dancing..or what passed for dancing, and drinking. Izzy went straight for the drinks table, dragging Simon behind her. Jace and Clary went of to dance, leaving Alec and Magnus by the door. "Come on Darling, let's go dance!"

He pulled on the shadowhunters hand, dragging his boyfriend onto the dance floor. Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec's waist, pulling him close to him. Alec wrapped his arms around his neck and the two began swaying back and forth. Around them other people were dancing much more...provocatively. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until suddenly a crashing sound came from the other side of the room. Alec jumped away and looked over towards the sound. "Don't ever do that again!" Jace was shouting.

"Uh-uh." Magnus murmured.

Alec scrambled over a few passed out drunks and pushed his way through the crowd , trying to get to his parabatai. "Jace, Jace calm down!"

"He tried to touch Clary!"

Alec restrained Jace, and Magnus went for Clary. "Alec, we should go!" He called.

Alec nodded, by now Izzy and Simon had come over. Dragging Jace by the arm, they hurried out of the party and back into the limo. "That son of a -"

"Jace calm down!" Clary said, placing her hand on his arm.

"No I won't!"

"Jace! Clary can take care of her self." Izzy said.

Jace huffed and sat back. "Party number two!" Magnus said, after a long awkward pause.

They all gave a half hearted cheer as the limo jolted away, going towards party number 2. This place was a less vibrant from the last. The walls were all white, and the lights were only blue. "Magnus, are you sure about this?" Alec asked nervously.

"Oh honestly Alec, you need to loosen up. " He sighed. "Here drink this ." He shoved a glass of wine at Alec, who looked at it skeptically.

"This is going to get me turned into…..a….what?"

"Nothing dear. Its wine. It will make you not so uptight and nervous."

Alec sighed and took a sip. He didn't really like the taste of wine, he didn't actually like alcohol in general. Party number two wasn't all that exciting. They sat and drank, and danced some more. Izzy had a little too much to drink, and Alec got pissed at her. They left around 10pm, heading towards party number three, which just so happened to be at a fashion designer place. "Party number three!" Magnus shouted, leaping out of the car.

"Party number three!" Izzy echoed, slightly tipsy.

Alec glared at her as he followed Magnus inside. This one was similar to the first, but had more color. "Magnus? Magnus Bane?" A tall man with spiky blond hair and skin tight jeans walked over to them, holding a glass of champagne .

"Quinten?" Magnus asked, gaping.

"Its Quinn now, What are you doing here?"

"Umm...Partying?"

"Well its been...what? 100 years? 200?"

"Yes it has, you're looking well."

"You to and- well..well...well…..pray tell who is this….positively delicious little nephilim.'" Quinn's eyes suddenly spotted Alec, and his face changed so it resembled a hawk peering down at a field mouse.

Alec's eyes widened and he shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable. Magnus made a noise that sounded like a cross between a hiss and a growl. "This," he said, snaking his arm possessively around Alec's waist. "Is my boyfriend."

Quinn regarded Alec with a look of hunger. "Hmm, shame."

"Quinn!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Coming Grayson!" he called.

"Well, call me if you ever want someone….younger to play with. Heres my number." He said, slipping Alec a piece of paper and sauntering off.

As soon as he was gone Magnus snatched the piece of paper away from his boyfriend. "That pretentious little git. " he hissed. "Never liked him anyways."

Alec smiled as Magnus grabbed his hand, pulling him away from where the other warlock had gone. They stayed at the other end of the place until another crash came from the refreshments table. Magnus sighed. "Uh-oh, not Jace again is it?" Alec asked, trying to peer over the crowd.

"No idea, I'll go check. You stay here." Magnus walked off to go see what all the commotion was and Alec stayed back near the wall.

"Why, hello there." Alec jumped as a someone whispered in his ear.

He turned to see Quinn standing there, looking rather demonish. "Uh...hi?" Alec said, weekly.

"Did Magnus abandon you?'" He asked, licking his lips.

"Uh….no..he just went…" Alec motioned helplessly towards where Magnus was standing.

"Hmm. well….I'm sure he doesn't mind sharing." Quinn whispered provocatively, moving closer.

"Well...actually….um….actually…" Alec jumped from side to side, nervously trying to escape.

The other warlock had him pinned against the wall and was standing so close to him their noses were practically touching.

"My you are a young one." he muttered, clicking his teeth.

Alec blushed furiously, debating on whether he would get into too much trouble if he punched this guy. "Probably never even had sex yet. I can't imagine Magnus having much use for-"

Suddenly the man was knocked off Alec, and he crashed to the ground. Alec turned to see Magnus standing there, looking livid. "Leave. My. Boyfriend. ALONE!" He shouted.

Quinn leaped up, obviously he wasn't dumb enough to tangle directly with a warlock older than him. Giving a contemptuous look at the two of them, he scurried off into the crowd. "Thanks I-"

Alec was cut of as Magnus's lips captured his and the warlock shoved him against the wall. Alecs hands moved up to Magnus's hair, and the other man placed both his hands on either side of Alec's hips, pressing him into the wall more. After a minute Alec broke the kiss of, gasping, and Magnus moved to his neck. "What...What are you doing?" The shadowhunter asked.

"Marking my territory." he muttered, his tongue drawing circles on Alec's pale skin.

Alec shivered and tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes as Magnus nipped at his neck. "Oi!" Someone smacked Magnus on the head.

"Jace don't hit him!" Clary said.

"Well its not my fault. I was calling his name for about five minutes, but he was too busy ravishing my brother."

"I was not ravishing your brother. I was merely kissing him. You do know what that is right?"

Alec blushed as he straightened his shirt and rubbed the back of his neck. "It looked like you were trying to suck his blood out." Jace countered.

Magnus scoffed. "Well he is rather delicious."

Jace wrinkled his nose and was about to say something when Clary whacked his arm. "Oh honestly Jace, stop being so immature."

"Yeah Jace!" Magnus said, sticking his tongue out.

"You too" Alec chastised.

Both the boys looked sulky. "So anyways, its almost 11. We should get going to party number 4." Clary said.

"Right," Magnus nodded, regaining his composure. "Party number four!"

They gathered Simon and an extremely tipsy Izzy and made their way back to the limo. Party number four was….well….different. The entire place looked like it was literally sculpted out of ice. There was even an ice bowling alley. The music from the speakers was blaring over everybody, and Alec recognised it as an Adam Lambert song. (Magnus was obsessed with him). "Oooh! They have ice bowling here!"Izzy giggled.

"Iz, do you even know what that is?" Alec asked, catching his drunk sister as she looked about to fall over.

"Of course silly," She said, pushing him away. "Its where you go and throw bowls...on ice." She giggled again and Simon and Alec exchanged looks.

"Your sister, not mine."

"Yeah well you're the one dating her."

"Oh Izzy's right! We should go bowling!" Magnus squealed, finally spotting the bowling alley.

Alec laughed as Magnus dragged him and the others towards the alley. He had been extremely unsure and nervous at first, but now he was actually having a lot of fun. "I getta go first!" Izzy called.

"No! I do! Age before beauty!" Jace called. "Well..actually...I beat you in both categories."

"Oh Honey!" Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes. "I everybody hands down in both categories. Alec excluded."

They squabbled for a bit until they came to the conclusion that Magnus would go first, since he would probably end up hexing them all if he didn't, then Jace, then Izzy, then Alec, then Simon and Clary.

Magnus grabbed the sparkliest ball he could find and walked back over. Jace wrinkled his nose. "Eww. We are not using that ball."

"Yeah-huh goldilocks." Magnus said, sticking out his tongue again and pulling back for a bowl.

Letting the ball go, it soared down and glided smoothly over the ice, landing a strike. "Hey! You cheated!" Jace said loudly.

"No I didn't!" Magnus insisted.

"Yes you did!"

"No! You're just jealous cause you can't beat me!"

"Nu-Uh! Here, watch and learn!" Jace grabbed the ball from Magnus and began lining himself up.

The next half an hour or so progressed in a similar fashion. Jace and Magnus were tied up for first most of the time, and were getting so intense Alec, Clary and Simon had dropped out for fear of being injured. Izzy was still in, but her drunken throws were no competition for the two sober men. Alec sighed and sat down, swirling the contents of his glass lightly. After a minute or so, Clary came and sat down beside them. "Hi."

He smiled at her. "hey."

Even though Alec was no longer in love with Jace at all, things were still slightly awkward between them. She shifted beside him, swinging her feet. While she tried to think of something to say, Alec's attention switched back to Magnus, who was now in the process of going for what looked like the most intense bowl of a lifetime. He smiled.

"He really makes you happy doesn't he?" Clary said, watching Alec.

"Yeah. he does."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Glad because it means I'm not in love with Jace anymore, or because you're glad I'm happy?" Alec winced as he said it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound harsh."

Clary laughed. "Its fine, and both I guess. But mainly because you're happy."

Just then Simon walked over with Izzy in tow and cellphone out. "Hey guys, we gotta go. Its almost midnight and Maryse and Robert are wanting Iz and Jace home. I have no idea how I'm going to explain this." He said, motioning to Izzy.

Clary sighed. "Well, I'll go get Jace. Bye Alec!"

Alec waved to them as they walked off to get Jace. They left and Magnus walked over to him. "Hey there stranger, mind if I take a seat?"

Alec laughed. "Not at all. So, who won."

Magnus scoffed as he sat down. "Remind me to never play with that cheater again."

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriends cheek. "I'm sure your much better than him."

"Ahh see. This is why I keep you around."

"I thought you kept me around because I'm 20 and have a stamina rune."

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer."Hmm that to, shall we test that stamina rune?" He asked, breath tickling Alec's skin.

Alec swatted him away, laughing. "Hey, We should get going to party number five. I hope they have food."

"Right!" Magnus said, standing up and pulling Alec to his feet. "Party number five!"

The limo was so much more spacious now that four people were gone, and as soon as they got in Alec curled up against Magnus, resting his head against his chest. Party number five was all the way across town, so it took them a bit to get there. "We're here darling." Magnus whispered, kissing his shadowhunters hair.

"Hmm? Okay." he untangled himself from Magnus and stepped out of the limo.

"Wait, Magnus, this is our apartment."

"Exactly." He said, with a mischievous grin.

Alec followed him confused as the warlock walked up to the door and slid the key in. Aled inhaled sharply as they stepped inside. The furniture had been moved, leaving a small silver dancefloor and a table placed near the window. The table was already set, with a single rose in a vase and food already on the plate. The lighting was dim, and music played softly in the background. All My Heart by Sleeping with Sirens, Alec recognized it. "Magnus?" Alec looked around perplexed.

"Happy birthday darling." He whispered, kissing the raven haired boy gently.

"I told you...I don't celebrate…." Alec's voice trailed off as Magnus took him by the hand and led him over to the table.

"Did you really do this all for my birthday?" He asked, blushing.

"Of course darling. Why do you think we went to so many parties."

"Well….I thought it was because I'd never been to a non shadowhunter party."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "That and you deserve more than one party for your birthday."

Alec looked down at his hands. "Its just,,...I'm not used to it all….mostly all I got for my birthday was some weapons, a card or two and people yelling happy birthday as they passed me on the stairs."

"Well...you better get used to it." Magnus said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"By the angel I love you."

**Wow...I've literally been writing since like….4 in the afternoon and its now almost midnight….o.o YAY THIS ONE WAS REALLY LONG I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER TOO SILENTPRINCESS! Also, I'm going to be writing a Truth or Dare one sometime soon...so I have an issue with thinking up truths and dares….idk my brain just goes WHAT? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? so if any of ya'll would like to submit any truths...are dares...DARES OR TRUTHS O.O ...that would be highly appreciated! Please review/follow/favorite and I shall see you….TOMORROW! GOOD BYE!**


	19. Truth or Dare

**December 22nd: Truth or Dare?**

**Right so this suggestion was submitted by the lovely Lovelydarkness (haha see what I did there?) and the truths and dares were submitted by HikariMelody. Also...this chapter will be a bit more...risque and lemony than usual…..cause honestly, who wants to read a TOD fic were their all like "OMG! I dare you to….take of your socks *gasp* OH NO SHE DIDN'T! yeah….**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**(Btw this is set right after the series, obviously Malec got back together...but WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT SHHHHH and ya….Alec's still living at the institution.**

Alec and Magnus had planned to spend the entire day sitting on the couch, watching tv and cuddling. They had both been extremely busy this past month and hadn't gotten to see a lot of each other, so quincidently they were both desperate to get some alone time. "Alexander!" Magnus cried, flinging the door open before his boyfriend had even gotten the key in.

Alec literally launched himself at Magnus, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. When he pulled back, the warlock laughed. "Why hello to you too."

Alec blushed and followed Magnus over to the couch. "Right, so I have everything planned." Manus said excitedly, sitting down. "First we're gonna watch What Not to Wear, followed by Glee, then Project Runway!"

Alec rolled his eyes and laid down, resting his head in Magnus's lap. Magnus snapped up the popcorn and the two had just settled down for hours of cuddling when….the doorbell rang. "God dammit." Magnus muttered, untangling himself from his shadowhunter.

"What!?" Magnus snapped as he opened the door.

"Hey Magnus!" Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon were standing on the doorstep.

"Mum and dad started going at each other, so we decided to come here. We couldn't find Alec though, sorry." Izzy said, brushing snow off her arm.

Just then Alec appeared behind Magnus. "Who is- oh. What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly grumpily.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jace muttered.

Alec glared at him. "Well….uh...can we come in?" Simon asked awkwardly.

Magnus sighed and stepped back. "So….what should we do?"

Magnus grumbled something about what he would like to do and walked back over the couch. "Oooh! We could play Truth or Dare!" Izzy suggested.

"Oh I love that game!" Magnus brightened immediately.

"Of course you do." Alec mumbled.

"Okay." Clary agreed.

"Can I ask first?" Jace said, sitting down opposite Magnus and Alec.

They all agreed and took their places, Magnus and Alec on the couch next to Simon and Izzy, and Clary and Jace on the floor across from them. "Right,...so….Alec." he said, picking his victim. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhh….truth."  
"Boring. Ummm...oh, When you're alone in the house, do you walk around naked?"

Magnus giggled and clapped a hand over his mouth. Alec raised his eyebrows. "Uh..no?"

"You're boring." Jace said.

"Thanks I guess."

"Alec now it's your turn." Izzy poked him.

"Oh, right...uh….Clary, truth or dare?'  
"Dare, dare, pick dare." Jace whispered in her ear.

"Don't give in Clarissa!" Magnus whispered in her other ear.

"uh, truth."

"UGh why is everyone so boring!?"

"Alrighty, have you ever done anything illegal?"

Clary blushed furiously and looked down. "Clarissa!"

"Uh...well….I once stole….a….paintbrush from a store….does that count?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Laaaame."

"Shut up." She hissed, elbowing him in the gut. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he yelled.

"Finally!"

"I dare you to put on a dress, go to the nearest store and buy something using a high pitched voice."

"What?!"

"No backing out!"

"Well I don't have a dress."

Magnus snapped his fingers and a sparkly purple v neck dress appeared. "...I am not-"

"No backing out!" Magnus said again.

Simon sighed and grabbed the dress, stomping off to go change. When he came back, Jace whistled. "Dam, nice outfit Simona."

"Nobody names their kid Simona." Simon hissed.

"Right." Magnus tried to control his laughter. "To the store!"  
The nearest store to Magnus's apartment was a 7-11 down the block, so it didn't take too long to walk there. When the six entered, they received some extremely weird looks. Izzy almost had to shove her fist in her mouth to keep from breaking out in hysterics again. "Now, heres some nail polish, go buy it Simona." Clary said, handing Simon two bottles of bright pink polish.

He groaned and walked up to the counter. "Can I um…..help you…..sir?" The cashier eyed Simon, looking a little worried.

"ah yes." he said, on octave and a half above his normal voice. "I would like to buy this nail polish."

"Umm...right...that'd be…...3 dollars and 21 cents…."

Simon nodded and made a big show of fishing through his (Izzy's) purse to find the money. Finally he pulled out a five dollar bill and set it on the table. The man behind the counter put it in the register and handed him his change along with the nail polish. "Um...have a nice day?"

"Oh thank you! You to honey!" He squealed.

"Shut up." He hissed as he stalked out.

Once they got back to Magnus's house, Simon changed out of his dress and sat back down. "Right…..uh…...uh…..Magnus. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to undo someone's shirt without using your hands."

"Simon! Why would you dare him to do that!" Jace shouted.

"What? We- oh…..OH." He had forgotten Alec was here.

"Well, this is going to be awkward." Clary stated, watching Magnus straddle Alec's hips, grinning evilly.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's shoulders and dipped his head down. grasping the first button in his teeth. Slowly, he tugged at the fabric until it came away from the plastic circle. He continued in this manner for the rest of the buttons. Alec shifted awkwardly as Magnus got lower and lower. On the last button Magnus went extremely slow, "Okay! Thats enough!" Jace shouted.

He couldn't take the awkwardness of watching his brother being undressed by his boyfriend anymore. "Awww, I was just starting to have fun." Magnus complained, sliding off Alec.

Alec's face was bright red, and he looked extremely flustered. "So, Alec. Truth or dare?"

"Uhh…."

Magnus whispered something in his ear. "Dare."

"Good choice. I dare you to sit on the person to your right's lap for the rest of the game."

Alec smiled and climbed onto the warlocks lap. Magnus purred happily and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, nuzzling his bare chest. "Please spare me." Jace groaned.

"Hey, you were the one who barged into my house."

"Hush. Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Dare! What do you think I am? A chicken?"

"I dare you to kiss someone of the same gender for 5 seconds."

Jace groaned. "Well, who would be the least awkward…."

Magnus wrapped his arms protectively around Alec. "I'm not going to kiss my brother ew."

"Good. Hes mine."

"And I would prefer not to be throwing up glitter for the rest of the day...so I guess…."

"Oh no, no no no no no!" Simon said suddenly, realizing he was the only one left.

Izzy started giggling and got up to give Jace her seat. Jace wrinkled his nose as he sat down and faced Simon. Both boys grimaced and closed their eyes, leaning in. "Oh just kiss already!" Magnus gripped, shoving Jace towards Simon.

Jace fell forwards and banged his nose against the vampires. "Owww!" He shrieked, pulling back.

"Your such a baby." Simon leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"One….two….three…" Alec counted. "fooouuuuurr….five!"

Both boys sprang apart and began scrambling towards the kitchen and bathroom. "Right. So in the absence of Jace, I'll go." Izzy said, taking her spot back.

"Alec. Truth or dare?"

Alec groaned. "I just went!"

"Doesn't matter. Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put lipstick on Magnus without using your hands."

"Seriously what's with the no hands thing?"

"Shes preparing you for when your hands get eaten of by Carl the Llama." Clary said.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't pay attention to her, shes going insane. Heres the lipstick, open wide!" Izzy slipped the end of the lipstick container into Alec's mouth.

He made a face and leaned in towards Magnus. The warlock giggled as the smooth red stick glided across his face. "Right, now that that scarring ordeal is- what the hell?" Jace had just come back from the bathroom.

Alec pulled back, blushing, and spit the lipstick container out. "Izzy went in your place." He explained.

Jace gasped. "How dareth thou woman! Nobody takes the place of the mighty Jace!"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, now that you're back you can go."

"There was that so hard? Izzy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"If you had to kiss one person in here, besides Simon, who would it be?"

"Thats easy, Clary."

"What?!"  
"Well, I don't want to kiss you or Alec, you're my brother's! And if I kissed Magnus Alec would most likely murder me in my sleep…" Alec made a noise of agreement. "So Clary."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or disturbed…." Clary said.

"Be flattered my darling." Izzy winked and blew a kiss.

Jace growled at her. "My girl."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, my turn again!...Magnus!"

"Okay seriously Iz, why do you keep asking us!?" Alec asked.

"Because your my OTP. Now, Magnus...truth or dare?"

"Hm….truth."

"How many people have you slept with?"

"Hmm….." he began counting on his fingers but then gave up.

"More than 5,000?" Izzy asked.

"Most likely."

"What!?" Alec gaped at him.

"Alexander darling it was a long time ago-"

"I'm leaving." Alec stood up and stalked out.

"Alexander! Alec-" Magnus got up and ran after him.

Magnus found Alec standing in the kitchen next to the sink, holding a glass of water. "Alexander darling, what's going on?"

Alec didn't look up. "I'm 800 years old dear, you can't expect me to stay a virgin...unless I was a nun…."

Alec blushed and looked down. "Its not that its….."

"What is it darling?" He asked, placing an arm around the shadow hunter's shoulder.

"Its just….its just….well….you've been with so many people….and….well…." Alec blushed more and looked down again.

Magnus sighed, he saw where this was headed. On the outside, Alec may act like a tough shadowhunter, but deep down he was still an insecure teenager. Magnus leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. "Alexander. Alec. You know thats not why I love you, so why would you even think for a moment I would ever leave you for something so trivial and superficial like that."

Alec turned around and wrapped his arms around Magnus, burying his face in his chest. Magnus smiled and slipped his hand under Alec's chin, bringing his lips to his own. Alec moved his hands up to Magnus's hair and deepened the kiss. Magnus's hands moved to either side of Alec's hips and he pressed the raven haired boy against the counter. "Oi! You two!" Jace's shouted from the living room.

"Magnus you've already slept with over 5,000 people, you don't need to add my brother to that list!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "So naive."

Alec blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back out. "I take it everythings all better again?" Clary said, motioning to their entwined hands.

Magnus nodded and sat down on the couch, pulling Alec onto his lap. "Right...now...whose turn is it?"

"Yours."  
"Oh right!...Simon. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I am not wearing another dress."

"If you found out someone in this room was gay, excluding Alec and myself obviously who would it be?"

"Jace."

"What?! Excuse me?!"  
"Well...you're always worried about your appearance...especially your hair…"

Izzy laughed. "Oh my god! I can totally see it!"

Clary began to laugh, and Jace looked offended. "Sorry man." Simon said, not looking sorry at all. "Anyways, Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Pizza Ranch and try and get their personal number of the person on the phone….while pretending to be a guy."

"Uuuugggghh." Clary groaned as Magnus handed her a phone.

"Call away Clarissa." He laughed.

She dialed the number and put it on speakerphone. "Hello and welcome to Pizza Ranch, what can I get you?"

"uh...Hey baby." Clary said in a deep voice.

"Um...hello there sir? What can I help you with?"

"Uhh….I need someone to model for me….nude…."

What the hell! Jace mouthed at her. Clary looked at him, panicked.

"Sir this is a restaurant….but...baby if you give me the time of day and place count me in."

Izzy broke down laughing and Clary squeaked, throwing the phone across the room. "My phone!" Magnus gasped, scrambling to retrieve it.

"Model nude?!" Jace laughed.

"I didn't know what to say!" She protested.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Its your turn."

She huffed and sat back down. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to pick out her victim when Izzy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and looked at Alec. "Oh no." He muttered.

"Truth or dare?"

"...truth…." he said skeptically.

Clary and Izzy looked disappointed. "Are you a virgin?" She asked.

He blushed and looked away, mumbling something. "What?!" Jace shouted.

"You!" He said, pointing accusingly at Magnus.

"Oh honestly Jonathan, who else would it be?"

"You can't take advantage of my little brother like that! And don't call me Jonathan."

"Hey!" Alec piped up. "I'm older than you."

"Oh….."

"Well...this is awkward." Simon said after a pause.

Alec nodded. "So...uh...Simon...truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Have you ever gone commando?"

"Yeah…."

"oh….."

"So…." Izzy leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he laughed. "So Alec….truth or dare?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" HE shouted.

"Just answer the question. Truth or dare?"

"Ugh dare."  
"I dare you to sit still for one minute while everyone tries to make you move, and if you move...you have to take your shirt off."

"Seriously. Not. Amused." He huffed, assuming his position.

"annnddd Start! Hey...hey Alec…"" Izzy said, poking him.

Alec sat completely still. This continued on for about 30 seconds, different people poking him, until Magnus brushed them aside. "Amateurs." he muttered. "I take it we're allowed to touch?"

"Yeah, but no tickling or pushing." Izzy replied.

He smiled evilly and leaned into Alec, placing his mouth on his neck. Alec bit his lip as Magnus's tongue began swirling circles. Magnus smiled as he slid his hand over Alecs skin, his lips moving teasingly over his neck. Alec groaned and tugged on the warlocks hair, bringing his mouth up to his and leaning into the kiss. Magnus laughed softly as they broke away. "Looks like you have to remove your shirt darling."

Alec rolled his eyes and got back onto Magnus's lap. The warlock smiled as he affectionately helped his boyfriend remove his shirt. "Right...umm….Jace...truth or-Magnus!"

Alec wiggled away from his boyfriend, who had begun kissing the runes on his back. "Truth or Magnus?" Jace asked sarcastically. "I'll take truth."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Jace truth or dare."

"Dare obviously."

"I dare you to go out to a restaurant and start dancing on the table."

"Challenge accepted!"

Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy all got up to get their coats. "Alec wait." Magnus called softly.

Alec turned around to look at his boyfriend who was still sitting on the couch. "Yes?"

"C'mere." He held out his arms,

Alec walked over and sat down on his lap. The door shut, signal that Izzy and the others had left. "What-" He was cut off abruptly as Magnus all but attacked him, kissing him heatedly. Alec moaned and leaned backwards.

"Hey where-" Izzy broke off as she walked through the door and spotted the two on the couch.

It was about half an hour after they left, and when the four walked in, they were greeted by the sight of Alec pinned under Magnus, both shirts had been discarded, Alec's belt was tossed somewhere and his pants were undone. A line of bruises and marks trailed down the side of his neck. "What are you guys doing back already?" He asked, sitting up abruptly, pushing Magnus off him.

"Um...well...Jace kinda sprain his ankle and we got kicked out…."

Alec blushed furiously, fumbling with his zipper. In his rush, his fingers kept slipping and he couldn't get it all the way up, causing him to blush more. Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed, affetionately helping his boyfriend with his zipper. Izzy held in a squeal as Alec smiled, muttering "Thanks" and kissed his cheek. "Well….we could come back later….if you wanted…...because you're clearly busy." Simon said, raising an eyebrows.

"Yes"

"No"

Magnus and Alec spoke at the same time. "What? No they should go! Don't you want to continue our….activities?" Magnus asked, wide eyed.

"They can stay, besides, Mum and Dad probably aren't done yelling yet."

Magnus pouted and crossed his arms. Alec rolled his eyes and handed him his shirt, moving to put his own on. "Ah ah ah!" He scolded. "You still have to leave yours off, remember?"

Alec frowned and threw it back on the ground. "Fine. Lets keep going."

They all returned to their previous places, Jace severely liping from his table dancing. "So….uhh….I think it's Jace's turn."

"Right... !"

"No."

"Aleeeeec! If you get picked you have to do it." Magnus whined.

"Or you could always just remove a clothing article…" Izzy suggested.

"Okay...thats weird.'

"Whatever, truth or dare Alec?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the neighbors and ask if you can borrow an umbrella."

Alec whipped off his pants faster than you could say "Quidditch" "No way in HELL I'm doing that."

Magnus giggled and mouthed Thank You at Jace. Jace pretended not to see. "Ugh, Izzy truth or dare."

"Daaaaare brotha!"

"Okay….Um...call the first person your finger lands on in your contacts list and ask them 'When cows laugh, does milk come out their nose?"'

"okay?...First contact my finger…...oh….OH...this is gonna be awkward….its Meliorn."

"What?! No way are you calling him!" Simon protested.

"Simon calm down!" Magnus said rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do! What if Alec called…..uh….called…..uh…."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "If Alec called who?"

"Uh….well…...I don't know!"

"Exactly."

Magnus sat back looking smug. "Now call away Isabelle."

Izzy rolled her eyes and tapped Meloirn's number. "Hello?" He answered after a couple of rings.

"Hi Meloirn, this is Izzy, remember me?"

"...of course…"

"Right well I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"When cows laugh…..does milk come out their noise?"

"...BY THE ANGEL…..WHAT IF IT DOES?!" He all but shouted into the phone.

All six people in the room jumped back at once.

"I must find my queen," He muttered, "And find the answer to this demonish riddle you have set upon me." Then he hung up.

"What the actual-"

"Fudge." Alec interjected Izzy.

"Yes, exactly what I was going to say."

"Dude...that man has issues…" Simon said.

The others agreed. "So,,,,my turn now!...Maaaaggnuuuuss!?"

"Yes Izzy dear?" He asked, ignoring Alec's mutterings.

"Truth….or dare?"

"Hm…...truth."

"What are Alec's two weirdest habits?"

Magnus thought for a bit. "Whenever he reads or writes, and its something really intense/phylasophical/awkward….he scrunches his nose...and….hmm….when we're….uh...when we're….well….." Magnus stumbled as he tried to think of a delicate way to put it so as not to embarass his boyfriend. "Engaging in sexy times…." Didn't work, Alec still blushed furiously.

"Well he always tugs on the back of my hair."

Jace made a face. "TMI man."

Izzy and Clary exchanged looks, trying not to laugh and Simon copied Jace. "Right...so…..Jace. Truth or Dare."

"Dare but I AIN'T DANCIN ON NO TABLES OR KISSIN NO BOYS AGAIN!"

Magnus sighed. "Fine. I dare you to adopt a duck."

His face went pale. "W….w...what?"

(A/N: This was submitted by the lovely Spottedmask77)

"You heard me," Magnus said, smiling evilly. "Adopt. A. Duck."  
"You can't adopt a duck!" He countered.

"Yes. Heres the card, in fact...the place is just down the road!"  
Jace looked at Magnus for a long time, then stood up, looking like he was about to go into battle. "Right."

Everyone began walking out of the apartment. They stayed quiet until the reached the lobby of the duck place. It was in all honesty one of the strangest places Alec had ever been in, the wall were bright yellow, and pictures of ducks hung all over the wall. Jace straightened his jacket and turned to look at Clary. He cupped her face with his hands. "Clary, if I don't come back, I want you to know that I love you...and...and….it was I who ate your sub sandwich last week."

"I knew it!" She shrieked.

The person behind the counter gave her a reproachful look. "Sorry!" She whispered.

Jace swiveled on his heel and marched up to the counter. "Hello and welcome to 'Adopt a Duck' what can I do for you today?" The lady asked.

Jace took a deep breath. "I'd like to...I'd like to….adopt….a….a...demon. I mean duck!"

He looked panicked, "Of...course? Just fill out these papers and I'll be right back!"

Jace grimaced as he started to work on the papers. "Here it is! Your new friend!"

The lady held out a duckling to him. He literally looked like he was about to vomit. "Sir? Sir are you alright?"

Jace shook his head vigorously. "Here, maybe your duck will make you feel better." She said, holding it out to him.

He screamed a very unmanly scream and ran. As he burst through the doors, he took of his shirt and threw it in the snow yelling "I CAN'T IT'S SO EVIL JUST LOOK!"

The others ran after him, all laughing hysterically. The woman just looked confused.

When they got back to Magnus's flat, found Jace there, huddled in a ball and muttering something about wicin ducks….After they managed to calm him down. the game continued. "So….Alec. Truth or dare?"

"What! I didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, but your boyfriend did. Oh, and you better pick dare, unless you want to have to describe your sexy times with Magnus, in detail...or remove another article of clothing."

Alec's glare looked like it could melt metal. "Fine. Dare." he hissed.

"Go outside and kiss five people. Then confess your love for five more."

"WHAT!?" Magnus shrieked.

Jace laughed. "NO! NU-UH NO WAY IS MY BOYFRIEND KISSING FIVE PEOPLE AND CONFESSING HIS LOVE TO FIVE MORE!"

"Jesus calm down Magnus, It's not like its real love." Simon said, sarcastically.

"You shut up! All of you out! Now bye bye! Besides, its almost dark."

THey all began shuffling out. "Wait, no! Not Alec!"

Everyone looked around. "What! how am I supposed to explain this to Maryse!" Jace said.

Magnus shrugged. "Tell her Alec was kidnapped by his magnificent boyfriend, who knows, he's rather cute. I might keep him. Rent to own? Shall we say?"

"Come on Jace, leave them to their canoodling."

"I prefer the word Shenanigans." Simon said. "Lovely word."

They all gave him a weird look as they walked out the door. "What! Haven't any of you seen Doctor Who?!"

As the door swung shut behind him, Magnus turned to look at Alec. "Now little shadowhunter.." He whispered, advancing on him. "You're mine."

Alec laughed as Magnus swept his up and bridle carried him to the bedroom. It looked like they got to have some alone time after all.

**AWWW THEIR JUST SO CUTE! I LOVE MALEC SO MUCH! Anyways! I tried to make this one as long as possible because I LOVE truth or dare. ALso...for those who care...I just went to see Catching Fire. I am done. Just….no. WHY IS THERE SO MANY FEELS! So….I feel like there was something else I was going to say...but OH WELL! Please rate/review/follow/favorite GOODNIGHT!**


	20. Shopping

**December 23rd!**

**Tomorrow's christmas eve everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns them**

It has to be perfect, that was all he knew. Alec was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the day before christmas eve and he still didn't have Magnus's christmas present. They had been together for 3 years now, and Alec wanted to get him something special. "Hey stranger, what are you doing here?"

Alec looked up to see Jace standing in the doorway of his room. "I live here."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Well...usually you're at Magnus's, I still don't see why you two just don't move in together."

Alec bit his lip. "Because, Magnus's apartment isn't big enough for two people to live in." Lie. He thought.

Magnus's apartment was plenty big enough, but he wasn't going to tell Jace the real reason. He wasn't going to tell him that he had already asked his parents...and...No. he thought firmly. He wasn't going to think about that now. "You okay?" Jace asked, coming in and sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, its just…..I can't think of what to get Magnus for christmas."

"Just get him some more glitter, I'm sure he'd love that."

Alec shook his head. "But he already has glitter. I want it to be something he can't just snap up."

Jace shook his head. "You think to much. I'm just getting Clary new art stuff."

"Big help you are."

Jace stuck his tongue out him and stood up. "Right, well as you sit here and be all socrates-like, ima go buy some pudding."

"Okay, seriously, what's your deal with pudding?"

"Its delicious. Enough said. Want me to get you some?"

Alec shook his head and Jace shrugged, walking out. As his brother left, the shadowhunter plopped back down on his bed. What on earth was he going to get his boyfriend. Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea. Izzy. She'd know.

Honestly, they think I have nothing better to do than to listen to their complaints all day? Magnus thought, tapping a perfectly manicured finger on his counter. At the moment, two downworlders were sitting in his apartment, arguing about who stole who's dead cow. Finally, Magnus couldn't listen to another word of it. "Thats it! I don't care about your bloody cow! Get out!" He shouted.

The two werewolves looked shocked, but hurried out as fast as they could, not wanting to experience the wrath of Bane. Magnus sighed as the door slammed behind them. He had bigger fish to fry. What on earth was he going to get Alec for christmas? He could always get him more shadowhunter gear, or more books. He sighed again. No, it had to be something special, something he couldn't just whip out of thin air. Suddenly he got an idea. He'd ask Izzy.

When Alec opened the door to Izzy's room, he surprised to find her actually there. She had been getting up early and coming home late for the past week. "Alec? What are you doing here?" She looked up from her book.

"Uhh...I came here to….- Is that a book?"

Izzy blushed. "Yes. I can read you know."

"But…..why are you?"

She blushed darker and looked away. "No reason, anyways, whataya want to ask me?" She said, tossing the book aside.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what to get Magnus for christmas...and….Lord of the Rings? Really Izzy? I didn't think this was your kind of thing."

She blushed and muttered something about Simon. Alec nodded and sat down next to her. He understood. "Boys." he muttered.

"Amen. So, christmas present for yours, hmmm…..I suppose you want it to be special?"

He nodded. "Well…." just the her phone started ringing.

She glanced at the caller ID. "One sec."

"Kay."

"Hello?"

"Izzy, this is Magnus. Listen, I need your help."

"One second." She glanced at her brother then stepped out into the hall.

"Let me guess, You need help finding a christmas present for my brother."

"Yeah….how'd you know?"

"He's in my room now, asking the exact same thing. He wants it to be perfect."

"Awwww isn't he just so cute! But seriously….I don't know what to get him!"

Izzy sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll work on it. I'll call you back when I have something."

Alec stormed down the street, extremely pissed off. The day had started off normally, he had talked to Jace, then to Izzy about Magnus's presents, but then his father had come to talk to him. A few days back, he had asked if he could spend christmas with Magnus this year, since it was never a big deal at the institution, and Jace was going to the Fray's this year anyways. His parents had exchanged glances, and given their usual: "Oh honey, we just don't think its a good idea to spend a day like this with someone who you might not be together within a few years." Speech. Now, his dad had approached him, telling him that Maryse and him were going to Idris for the holidays, and he and Izzy were to go to the Fray's with Jace. Alec had gotten extremely angry and had gotten in a yelling match with his father. Then his mother had entered the scene, and things had just gotten worse, so bad in fact that Alec had stormed out, slamming the door behind him. When he reached Magnus's apartment, he pulled out his key and flung the door open. "Magnus I've just had the worst day ever! I need- oh….."

He flushed darkly as the tall, elegant woman sitting in Magnus's kitchen looked up at him. "'ello." She said, smiling.

"Um...hi...is Magnus here?"

"Yes 'e will be 'ere in a moment." She looked Alec up and down. "Are you zee 18 year old wiz zee stamina rune?"

He blushed at that description of him. "Otherwise known as Alec, yes."

She smirked. Just then Magnus entered, carrying a large dusty book. "Here you are Medea! Found- oh! Alec!"

Alec smiled weakly at him. "Magnus! I 'ave just been 'aving a lovely chat wiz your shadowhunter. Please tell me, where can I get one?"

Magnus frowned, handing her the book and walking over to Alec. "Alec was the only one."

She sighed. "Pitty. Well, see you soon Magnus. Au revoir, leetle shadowhunter." She said, ruffling Alec's hair as she went past.

Magnus frowned as she shut the door. "Who was that?" Alec asked.

"Medea Delacour, High Warlock of France. Never liked her much. Very vain."

Alec snorted. "Anyways, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought you were staying at the institution for a bit? Parents request."

"Yeah well, we had a bit of a fight."

"Awww baby I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?"

Alec sighed as Magnus lead him over to the couch. "Their just being so….so...ugh! Well, I know they don't approve of our relationship, and they don't think its right, but they don't even have the guts to come right out and tell me. They pretend they're all accepting, but I know….just...I wish they'd just either tell me directly how they feel."

Magnus sighed and started rubbing his boyfriends shoulders. He hated seeing Alec so stressed out. "What happened this time?"

"Well, I asked them if I could spend christmas with you this year, since its not a big deal at home, and Jace isn't even going to be there! But they went of on this whole speech about how they want us to be together, and they don't think its a good idea to spend christmas with someone I might not be together with forever, but then they told me today that they were going to Idris and we were supposed to go to the Fray's for christmas. I mean, honestly! Jace gets to spend christmas with his girlfriend, and I don't. They say its because the Fray's are family friends, but I know they just don't want me spending christmas with on account of you being a warlock….and...well...a guy."

Magnus began rubbing small circles in his back, feeling him start to relax a bit. "Hey, I know something that would cheer you up!"

"Hmmm?"

"Shopping!"

Alec groaned. "Maaagnus!"

"No really Alec! Shopping always cheers me up! Besides! We could get you some new clothes!"

"Whats wrong with my old clothes?"

"Nothing darling! I just think it would be nice to get you some new ones, nothing to flamboyant. Consider it an early christmas present."

Alec sighed and looked back at his boyfriend. "Fiiine."

"Yes!" Magnus cheered, kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

An hour later, the two were walking in the door of Magnus's favorite mall. Christmas carols blasted from the intercom and people rushed about doing last minute christmas shopping. Magnus dragged Alec towards his favorite store. "Lets start with this one."

"Hi Magnus!"  
They both looked over to see a small blonde girl wearing a staff uniform and a name tag that read: Hi, My name's Tiana.

"Tiana!" He shouted.

"Is this Alec?"

"Yeah, this is him. I'm trying to get some new clothes for him."  
The girl giggled. "Well, we have some new stuff in the back!"

"Thanks!" Magnus called over his shoulder as he began dragging Alec over there.

"Who was that?"

"Tiana, she works here. She usually works when I'm here, thats how we know each other."

Alec nodded, not sure what to say. "Oooh look at this!" Magnus pulled out a dark blue sweater and showed it to Alec. It looked similar to his old ones, but without any holes and looked more stylish. Alec examined it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes! He approves!" Magnus jumped up and down, then raced off to go find more clothes.

After about half an hour, a pile of about 50 things was dumped into his arms, and Alec was shoved off to the changing room. Most of the stuff Alec tossed aside for either being too snug, or too flamboyant, but he actually liked a few of the stuff. "Alexander! Did you find anything you like?"

Alec stepped out of the changing room, wearing a button up red shirt made out of some cloth he didn't know, and a pair of dark jeans that were just a little bit tighter than his normal jeans. Magnus clapped his hands. "Fabulous! Anything else?"

Alec nodded and went back in. He came back out with about 10 shirts and three more pairs of jeans. "Excelent!" They walked back to the counter hand in hand.

Tiana was at the check out. "You boys find everything okay?"

"Oooh! Good choice!" She squealed, holding up a light blue pullover.

Alec blushed and looked at Magnus. "Thanks, I do have impeccable taste, in both clothes and guys."

Tiana chuckled and looked at Alec. "So cute." She muttered, folding up the last of his clothes. "You boys have a nice christmas now!"

She waved them off. "So….what should we do now? Shoe shopping?"

"Do we have to?"

"Well...we could always go underwear shopping." He teased, his hand slipping down from Alec's waist.

Alec jumped and blushed. "So….uh..shoes?"

Magnus chuckled. "Follow me my sexy shadowhunter!"

They walked into a nearby shoe store, and Magnus began browsing the shelves. "Whats wrong with my current shoes?"  
Magnus sighed. "Nothing dear, but you only have one pair!"

"So, see anything here you like?"  
Alec shook his head, but then he spotted a pair of black combat boots and pointed to them. Magnus grabbed them off the shelf and handed them to him. "Right, you try those on and 'm going to go find something else."

Alec nodded and sat down. After a few minutes, he returned with a two pairs of shoes, one black converse and a pair of tall black boots. Alec rejected the boots, but agreed to the converse, much to his boyfriends delight.

They both gathered up their bags and began walking out. Suddenly, Magnus's phone began vibrating. "Its from Izzy, she wants to see me."  
"We can stop by on our way home. I'll see what she wants, and you can put your clothes away."

"Okay. And..uh...thanks. You were right, I do feel better."

Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. "No problem sweet pea."

They walked out of the mall hand in hand, Alec feeling particularly elated. Magnus had said our home.

When they reached they reached they institution, they walked up stairs and Magnus popped into Izzy's room. Alec went to his own room and began unpacking clothes. About half way through, Jace wondered in. "What are you doing?"

"Putting away clothes."

"Izzy drag you shopping?"

"No, Magnus."

He nodded and sat down, looking through his clothes. "Wow Alec, you actually bought something with color."

"Hey, I own things with color!" He insisted.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Suurre."

Alec went back to putting clothes away, and Jace began looking through Alec's drawer. "Hey, I was wrong." He said after a moment. "You do own something with color."

Alec looked over and turned bright red. Jace was holding up a pair of bright blue boxers. "Hey." He snapped, ripping them away from him.

"Alec?"

Both boys turned around to see Magnus standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. "Oh hi…ready to go?"

Magnus nodded and Alec rushed over to him. "What did Izzy want?" He asked as they walked out.

"What? Oh...er….nothing."

Hours later they lay in bed, Magnus already asleep. Alec was still up, he still couldn't think of what to get his boyfriend. He sighed and ran a hand through Magnus's hair. Magnus mumbled something and snuggled up to his boyfriend. He leaned back and started thinking about earlier today. Someone you might not be with forever. He wanted to be with Magnus forever though. He loved him more than he had ever loved anyone else, and he knew Magnus loved him too. He loved the way Magnus would always be there for him, and how open he was about everything. He loved how he got so excited over the smallest of things, how he could make Alec laugh so easily, and how he could make everything alright. Alec smiled as Magnus moved slightly, tilting his head back a little. He bent down and kissed the warlocks temple. Someone you might not be with forever. Forever. Be with forever. Alec bit his lip. Carefully, he slid out of bed and slipped his clothes on. He knew what to get Magnus for christmas.

Careful not to wake him, Alec tip toed out of the bedroom and grabbed his coat. Outside the snow glistened under a full moon, and the streets shone brightly. There wasn't very many people out, due to the cold, but Alec liked the solitude. He looked up at the moon as he walked and smiled slightly. Forever.

***gasp* ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! ARE YA'LL EXCITED! So….thoughts? What do you think Magnus and Izzy were talking about? What is Alec getting Magnus for christmas?! (I might have made it pretty obvious…..sorry bout that…) The next two fanfics might be a continuation of this one...just...you know...getting in the holiday spirit! Well...hope you enjoyed it and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HAPPY THEY MAKE ME!? I decided I will continue this out through winter, since I love writing about Malec 3. It may not be EVERY day though,...since…..my brain can't think of that many ideas. But I'll try at least every other day! So...please tell me if you have any suggestions, or any types of things you'd like to see! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! SEE YOU ON CHRISTMAS EVE!**


	21. Authors Note (NOT DISCONTINUING)

**Authors Note: DONT WORRY NOT DISCONTINUING**

**-I haven't posted in a couple weeks, and I'm really really really x1trillion sorry about that. My computer broken down and was going all weird…so I finally got a new one last week but then Variety Show rehearsals started and I literally got home from school at 9pm tonight. Because of this, I'll be extending my original end date to this fanfic for a week or two,…..Hopefully I'll be back on my feet and writing again in the next couple of days! **

**(BTW….Alec isn't going to become a vampire.)**

**~Love you guys, please don't hate me for not posting for a bit Dx See ya'll soon! **


	22. You've Never Had Ice Cream!

**Okay, so I'm still going to continue the fic I was working on before my computer went all meh, but I'm having a bit of trouble with it, so i decided to just post a one shot today…so…ya….**

**Yay I'm back! I don't know how long this'll be cause I still have a really busy schedule, but I'll try and make it 1,000ish words.**

Alec tapped his fingers lightly against the clean granite counter, pulling a face as the cold water splashed against his sensitive teeth. "Aleeeeeec? Where are you? Honestly it can't take that long to drink a glass of water!" Izzy's voice came from the living room.

"One second!" he shouted back.

He sighed and took another sip of water, the glass was almost empty, and he would have to go back in soon. "Alec darling, are you alright?" Magnus poked his head around the corner.

"What? Oh yeah, just….didn't want to go back in there."

Magnus laughed softly and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the young boys waist. "Neither do I. 800 years of living and never once has a teenage boy forced me to play Dungeons and Dragons with him."

"I think it was more Izzy's death threats that got everyone to play." Alec responded, smiling slightly at the memory of his sister threatening Jace with giant duck and the promise of no chinese food for a month.

"MAGNUS I TOLD YOU TO CHECK ON HIM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Izzy screamed from the other room.

"Guess we should go back in there…" Alec muttered, setting his glass in the sink.

"Yeah….hey wait….I have an idea." Magnus grinned maliciously.

"Oh?" Alec raised an eyebrow. Most of Magnus's ideas ended badly.

Magnus's grin grew wider as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. "There you two are!" Izzy fumed. "Its your turn."

Simon bite his lip. "Umm….actually its Clary's turn….."  
"Right. Thats what I meant." She turned to Clary, still glaring. "Its your turn."

Magnus concealed a smile as he watched Mini-Fray take the dice, confused. He wasn't sure if anyone, besides Simon, understood this game. After a couple more rounds and 5 more attempts at escaping the game, Magnus finally succeeded. "I'm going to get a drink." Magnus said, standing up and stretching.

"Fine. Its Jaces turn anyway. Just as long as you don't take as long as Alec." Izzy snapped.

"Yours." Simon mumbled.

"Right. Yeah...I'm Jace….uh….Isabelle Jacelyn Lightwood."

Magnus chuckled as he walked off to the kitchen. It was amazing the lengths Izzy would go to not to be wrong. As he entered the immaculate room, the warlock promptly began looking around for something flammable. After a few seconds he spotted a pair of hideous curtains covering the window above the stove. Oh this is just too perfect. He thought, gliding over to them.

Alec was getting extremely frustrated with Simon. Every time he tried to move somewhere, the annoying vamp would make a slight tutting noise. Alecs fingers hovered over a square on the board, piece ready to set down. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Simon raise his eyebrows and open his mouth. "Simon if you make one more noise I swear by the angel, you will be in the most pain you have ever experienced in your tiny little existence."

Simon was just about to retort when suddenly a very high pitched scream and a very flustered looking warlock came running out of the kitchen, smoking. (Literally smoking, although he was rather hot) Suddenly a burst of flames shot out the kitchen door and Simon leaped up. "My Kitchen!" He ran forward, followed by the others.

In all the commotion, Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him to the door. "MAGNUS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He shouted the moment they were outside.

"Look. I didn't mean to set the entire kitchen on fire! I just meant to hit the curtains and my aim was off...and I didn't know they had a bottle of kerosene next to their sink!"

"Magnus!"

"They were ugly curtains to begin with. Fruit Alec! Fruit! And the decor of the place left much to be desired."

"Still, you can't set things on fire."

Magnus sniffed defiantly. "We better get moving unless we don't want to be roped into that awful game."  
Alec sighed and grabbed his hand and the two began walking down the road. They walked for a little while until they reached the inner part of the city. Suddenly Magnus stopped and inhaled deeply. "What's wrong?" Alec asked, looking back.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Alec began looking around carefully. The air was clear, well, as clear as air could be in New York, and the only thing he could smell was the faint stench a garbage truck a block away.

"It smells like…..vanilla ice cream."

Alec looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't smell it."

Magnus looked at the shadowhunter exasperatedly. "Honestly, being a shadowhunter I would have thought you'd have a better sense of smell."

"I've never had vanilla ice cream."

"I mean, maybe its been ruined by demons but s- wait what?" Magnus looked take aback.

"I've never had vanilla ice cream. Or any ice cream...now that I think about it."

"You what?! You've never had ice cream!"

He shook his head. "Whats the big deal?"

"Whats the big deal!? Alec….Alexander!...ice cream is the most glorious, most delicious, most magical...most….most….just….its ice cream! People feed their babies this after they exit the womb! The rich bathe in it! For gods sake the President made an entire room out of it! People have married ice cream! People have killed for it!"

"...I'm pretty sure nobodies killed for ice cream before."

"Well What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"A what?"

Magnus gasped, looking like he was about to faint. "You...you….what kind of life have you been living?"

"Obviously one not so centered around food as you…."  
Magnus looked at him indignantly. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. We are going down to an ice cream shop this instant and you are eating ice cream!"

"What? No I-"  
"No buts about it."

Magnus grabbed his hand began dragging him down the road until they reached a small cafe with a purple door, squeezed between a bakery and an organic vegetable shop. The inside was very dark and un-Magnus. The yellowing tiles that covered the floor were stained and scratched, and the chipped table tops were dirty. Which was why Alec was surprised to find the place fairly busy. "Worst looking place in the city, but the best ice cream. I don't know why they refuse to redecorate. The managers a little crazy I guess."

Alec raised his eyebrows and took a seat at one of the chipped tabbles. A few minutes later, Magnus returned carrying a gigantic bowl of rainbow ice cream and glittery white sprinkles. "Are you sure thats even edible?" Alec asked, peering at the vibrant food in front of him.

"Yes, of course it is. Now eat up." Magnus grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the pile of ice cream. "Open up."  
Alec glared at him. "You are not feeding me."

"Yes. I am. Now open up."

Alec sat stubbornly, blushing furiously. "No."

"Yes! Now…" An evil smirk crept onto the warlocks lips as he wiggled the spoon. "Here comes the airplaneeeee. Vrrrmrmmm VRRRMMMM."

Alec looked like he was going to murder someone. "Stop." he hissed.

Magnus just gave another smirk. "Magnus, if you fancy any of your limbs, I would suggest you stop and let me feed myself."

Magnus sighed and put the spoon back in the bowl. "You're no fun."

Alec huffed and took the spoon he had been holding. Pressing his finger tips together, Magnus rested his chin against his index fingers and crossed his legs under him, staring at Alec intensely. "Um…..?"

"Shh. I'm Dumbledore. Now eat."

Alec gave him a quizzical look, then popped the bright substance into his mouth. "I don't see-" Alec broke off and his eyes widened.

"Oh...my….god." He swallowed. "That….was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted! How did I live without this? What..how...why? There...just...there are no words to describe this beautiful delicious masterpiece."

Magnus grinned. "See! Its so amazing!" He reached over and took Alec's hands in his, gazing dramatically into his eyes.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, this day marks a momentous event. From this moment forward, you begin your education in the history, flavors and preparation of the most wondrous invention ever, taught by no other than the one and only Magnus Fabulous-Glitter-McAwesome Bane."

Alec smiled as Magnus kissed his knuckles. "We need to get some of this for the apartment."

"I agree. A whole fridge full."

"No, screw the fridge, lets build a room out of it like the president."  
Magnus grinned. "Challenge accepted."

And that, children, is the story of how Alec and Magnus's apartment ended up covered in ice cream, and chairman meow was buried under a pile of melted rainbow and chocolate.

**No joke, I'm in my computer apps class and two girls just got up and started waltzing to highschool musical...and the teacher just sat there and didn't say anything. ….anywaaays. IM BACK! Miss me? (HAHAHA Sherlock reference!) Sorry this one's not the best, I kinda shorted out about half way through and was like nope. I'm done with life for today, but alas, I finished and I AM STARVING FOR ICE CREAM LIKE LITERALLY I CAN TASTE IT AND ITS KILLING ME! Anyways! Hopefully I'll be updating way more….soonly?...often! thats the word I was looking for...please review/favorite/follow and ya….Thanks as always for reading and you guys are awesome. I give you all ice cream *Stands up and starts throwing out ice cream.* See you tomorrow...maybe...PIP PIP! **


End file.
